


Majesty

by TrippingOverSaturn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Abuse, Aftercare, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alice in Wonderland References, Anal Sex, Begging, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Murdoc is an evil king but has a soft spot for his rabbit, Near Death Experiences, POV Alternating, Plot, Sexual Confusion, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Smut, Song Lyrics, Stuart just wants a normal relationship, Submissive, What am I doing, Yikes, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippingOverSaturn/pseuds/TrippingOverSaturn
Summary: Stuart is a rabbit in Wonderland serving under the vicious King of Hearts which happens to be Murdoc. Stuart feels something much more than fear when around Murdoc and finds that the man has a side he never would have imagined. Through fear, pain, and confusion, love may reign.~I do not own any of the characters or the AU prompt





	1. Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so work with me here. Learning how to use characters that already have established personalities. This is an alternate universe so yes they may reach out of their usual traits. Love feedback!  
> Will be updating weekly until finished.  
> (Smut is upcoming so is tooth rotting fluff)  
> So buckle up your seatbelts because I am mostly writing this at one in the morning

The rose garden was in full bloom, each of the perfectly groomed bushes supported dozens of the crisp red flowers. Everything sported a red theme at the King of Hearts castle. It'd be a sin to his name of course if something was another color. Although there was one small rabbit that stuck out among the rest of the royal subjects who bowed down to the king. One who did not carry a red hue or a weapon to defend the castle. This creature was painted in blue, bright and defiant to the crimson red theme. He also carried a name, which is unlike all the others, Stuart. The mischievous rabbit was allowed in the kingdom under one condition; he was to sing for the king. Stuart didn't mind serenading the enchanting man, actually the opposite. He would wait to hear his name in anticipation, just to see the olive green man. Something about the King made Stuarts tail twitch and a warm ache in his chest. It was strange how allured to this man Stuart was. Something about the tall black boots that clank proudly against the tile, or the handsome features that were adorned with different colored eyes. One of those eyes being the signature red and more intimidating then the sword he carried at his side. His shoulders were usually covered in the bright perfectly white fur that Stuarts tail could blend in with, although the rest of the cape was red and beaded with gold accents. A charm hung from the leaders neck with a heart at the bottom, the middle of the heart held a bloody colored diamond. It was a rumor that the diamond carried the blood of the past King. Stuart was intrigued by the man and wanted to be at his side, he itched for the sensation of his ruler to praise his voice.

Snapping out of his thoughts Stuart looked around for something to do, being careful not to distress his clean white shirt and pants. He was most proud of the red heart that laid over his own. It was a noble symbol for being one of the Kings choices for entertainment. It overall protected him from the guards who harassed and prodded anyone who dared to come near the castle. Most who do wonder on the very land where Stuart was got beheaded without trial. The young rabbit was digging around the garden, trying to find the perfect rose to present to his monarch. A gift of gratitude to the very one that spared his life the very day they met.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the meeting of Murdoc and Stuart.  
> Enjoy~

Stuart was sprinting through the fields, breath heavy in his chest, legs burning and eyes watering from the constant grass hitting his face. It was too dark to see where he was going but hearing the howling barks behind him indicated that the dogs wouldn't stop till Stuarts ears were between their jaws. Suddenly his whole body was placed into a complete halt by large wall of thorns. He could feel the warmth of blood running down to his chin and his arms being torn up from each movement against the wall. He wasn't going to be able to get through or climb, resorting to digging underneath. Tearing into the ground below he found himself squirming through the soil and roots. Alarmed by the dogs yipping and howling at the hole. Once reaching the other side he breathed deeply, welcoming the fresh air and coughing the dust out of his lungs. He climbed out of the tunnel and looked for a clue on his surroundings, only being met with more rose bushes. He could barely see the lit up lights on the tall building before him. Eyes still filled with dirt and watering he assumed he had turned up on the white queens land. Limbs aching he moved further into what seemed to be a garden, finally finding a safe distance away from the hole and the creatures who persuited after him. Chest heaving he laid down, suddenly overcome by the exhaustion and pleas from his arms and legs to rest. Soon he was in another land, one that only resided in his mind.

Stuart was fast asleep until a small critter sniffed at his face, making small puffs over the rabbits azure eyelashes and freckles. It didn't take long for the rabbit to discover that he was not in his home nor was he alone. Springing to life he starred at creature, only to be met with two beady eyes and a long snout. The small hedgehog who lost interest and toddled along, leaving the bewildered hare to himself. Catching his breath Stuart looked around and was met with a sherbet colored sunrise, one that relaxed his racing mind. Bringing a hand to his face, he winced at the slight feel of his fingertips gazing his wound from the night before. Looking around his body, he found that it wasn't the only wound he suffered from and that his arms and once intact clothing were littered with scraps and cuts. This wasn't the first time the blue boy has gotten himself into trouble but this is a first for being lost. Although there were no hounds around so his surrounding were put to the back of his mind and more concerning ones lifted to the front. He searched around the garden carefully, singing a small tune that his mother once sung to him "Love forever, love has freely turned forever you and me…"

Finding a small fountain that was eerily painted in a bloody red he began to rinse off, continuing with different songs as he did so. Only stopping when feeling a tip of a blade press into the nape of his neck and a gruff voice speaking behind him.

"A shame such a pretty voice is within' sucha' ugly color, eh?"

Stuart froze, eyes wide and ears pinned to the sides of head. He knew this voice, he knew these colors and he knew these flowers. It hit him like a horses hoof and he cursed himself for not realizing the signs earlier. They all belonged to the King of Hearts. The vicious ruler who kept a mote of heads he had dropped a blade onto, one being the former ruler. He didn't speak, he could only feel his lips part in effort to but his body would not move.

"Why don't ye' turn around so I can have a look at me' new pet"

Stuart felt the blade lower and looked over his shoulder at the man who blocked the once calming sunrise. He was standing with the blade presented to his side; the strong hand that grasped it was littered with rings and bands of nobility. His red cape reached past his black leather boots and then some. The Kings mismatched eyes were filled with something Stuart couldn't name, something lustful or sinister. Maybe both? He shivered and turned around completely, water trailing down his face and on the tips of his hair where he cleaned his cut. The blue rabbit was still processing the last sentence with the mouth filled with sharp teeth opened again, "How 'bout I clean ya' up an let ya' stay here rodent? In trade for entertainment services"

Stuart looked at the man puzzled but only nodded earning a yank from the collar of his shirt and to his feet. The King purred with delight

"Perrrfect, lets get ya' into something less filthy and more fitting"


	3. The Sick King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Stuarts POV

The day went by slowly, nothing to really do in the garden and nothing to eat in the kitchen besides chicken soup, 'since when did the king like chicken soup?'. Searching around the castle for something new and interesting I was only met with a pair of large gilded doors that moaning was heard from. These doors led to the kings chambers, somewhere I've never even seen besides through the window. Nose twitching and ears pressed again the cool gold I listened closely to the maids speaking.

"Your majesty, I don't believe you should go to your throne until you are well"

"I will do whatever I bloody' hell want to"

Another loud moan echoed, this one sounding painful and then the bed creaking under the weight of the presumable miserable king.

"Fetch me that damn rabbit, will ya!"

"Yes my lord"

I could hear the small taps of the maids feet come closer to the door causing me to bolt down the hall. Finding a hiding spot in a small pantry, one filled with cleaned laundry and a faint smell of roses.

Hearing the familiar whistle I straightened out my shirt and flattened my unruly hair the best I could. I took a deep breath before exiting the room and walking calmly towards the noise, which happened to be the maid who just attended to the king. Once there she spoke softly.

"The King is feeling ill and would like some entertainment."

I nodded and she opened the heavy door as I padded softly inside the warm room. Everything looked to be of gold and silk. Paintings of the ruler held onto the wall and the royal blade lay upon its display. The room smelt of sweet honey of the king's cologne. The room was as a web and captured you in a scene of elegance and dangerously alluring thoughts. There he lay, looking pale and face stressed. Unlike the majesties usual calm and intimidating composure. It made my stomach jump and legs wobble to see him vulnerable, whoever this was, it was certainly not my king. And then he spoke, "What are ye' staring at ya dumb rodent"

"Nothing, my lord." My toes curled in anticipation, just seeing him without his intimidating stature.

"Sit" the king pointed to the end of the bed, near his feet. I did as told and kept my hands tangled in one another. A blush rising once realizing that this was the first time ever being this close to the man who slayed beasts and killed servants for speaking out of turn. Although this was a great time to study his features, his sleek fringe landed close to his narrowed eyes. Black eyelashes draping over them, wait, is he starring at me? Wait, his mouth moved too, oh no, what did he say?

"Aye! Face ache! Anyone home?"

"Yes! Sorry sir, I was lost-"

"I could give a' fuck less boy now sing"

"What would ya like to hear?" I asked in a shaking voice. One that I didn't even recognize although it tended to appear when I was around Murdoc, he had a special effect on people.

"Somethin' new"

Clearing my throat I shuffled through the songs in my head, ones he has yet to hear. Humming a few beats before finding my rhythm I began,

"Are you here with me?

Just looking out on the day

Of another dream

Well you can't get what you want

But you can get me"

I looked over to the king as he closed his eyes and listened quietly to my voice. It was strange how much he liked my songs, it truly was.

"So let's set out to sea

'Cause you are my medicine

When you're close to me

When you're close to me"

He lifted his hand for me to stop, my heart dropped, he's never told me to stop unless there was something more at hand.

"C'mere" He patted the spot on the bed next to him, the silk sheets dipping underneath me as I did what I was told. The closer I got the more my throat burned and my legs became restless with fear, wait no not fear, something deeper and more twisted, it was sexual tension. I wanted the king; I needed the king in the darkest ways.

"Ya' always have had the prettiest voice"

"Thank you my lord"

"Call me Murdoc"

I couldn't believe what he was saying; this was getting to strange, too much for me. He must have been doped up beyond belief.

"Are you sure my king?"

"Murdoc" He reassured. He looked over to me, "Always had the prettiest face too." This made my blush darken and my fingers dig for something to ground my body, the blankets be clutched tightly between my fists.

"Thank you… Murdoc" I responded cautiously.

"'Ow long have you been here now?" He asked, voice sounding stranger, calmer than it usually did. He usually boomed with anger or spoke slyly with a poison dripping from each word.

"Nearly 6 months" I counted, seemed longer.

"Do ye' like it?" I nodded and smiled slightly. Finding it funny that he even cared about such thing. Usually if someone was to complain they would be butchered in front of a crowd who cheered the words of 'trader' and 'treason".

He nodded as well with a hum of appreciation of the response. "and what do you think of me?"

This question caught me off guard, how do I even respond? I searched for the right words cause I doubt he'd want me to say 'I think I want you in me'.

"I like servin' yew" He looked over at me with those eyes that made my pants feel tight in a certain area and my mind turn to static.

"Would you serve me in anotha' way" He asked, voice deep and heavy with lust. I felt the feeling to run away screaming as well as the feeling to crawl ontop of him, smashing my lips onto his, tasting all of him.

"Yes" Is all I could say before I felt the sweet nectar of his lips against mine, my body felt sensitive to every touch and jumped when his hand reached to caress my lower back. I couldn't process what I was doing and couldn't find the care to be scared about losing my head. His teeth bit at my bottom lip until I let him into my mouth, feeling the kings tongue snake into my mouth. He tasted like butterscotch and rum, and sex. The man tasted sex and oozed confidence. Moving his hand lower, brushing the soft fur of my tail and cupping my ass. Moaning into his mouth I could feel his lips spread into a slight smile. My hips rocked, showing my more than ready eagerness before a knock at the door. We broke away and I was left panting and yearning for his lips to be on mine or anywhere on my body.

"The royal court must see you my lord!" The maid shouted outside of the door.

The king looked over to me and chuckled, "too bad, I liked where that was goin."

I felt like I was a dream and I woke up way too early. This wasn't fair. He got up with a gruff and some stretching. "Ye are good for curing a headache, face-ache, now leave."

I wanted to obeject, to crawl deep into the blankets, surrounded by his smell but I climbed off with great disappointment and too tight of pants. Scampering away I took one look back to see the king adjusting his royal cape and acting as if nothing had ever happened. I closed the door gently when I walked out. Feeling anger, want, and need for something more. At least an answer to this behavior! The garden had always helped me think. Might as well go there.


	4. Royal Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal duties are a pain in the ass  
> Murdoc's POV

He left quietly although I could feel his eyes on my back. He wanted more and I couldn't deny that I did as well. I didn't give him any answers; to be completely honest I didn't have answers for myself. Something about the rabbit, his innocence and loyalty even knowing what I am capable of. The way his eyes never leave my body when I'm in the room and the small hitches of his breathe whenever I praise him. He was painfully and obviously longing for my affection. Something I very sparingly gave, actually, never gave. I hated the color, despised it, but sickenly craved his blue hair between my fingers and that pretty mouth around my member. He got to me, got into my head and filled me with devilish thoughts and ones I wanted to fulfill so badly. Although some thoughts about him made myself sick, something I had never wanted from somebody. I wanted him in the morning, to be pressed against my body sleeping soundly. I wanted to keep him safe.

I've shagged the maids and I've fucked some of the most beautiful women in the kingdom but no one felt as right and sweet as his body felt against mine. He was always so eager and ready to please me whether if it's through song or by using his body. I didn't want to only fuck him though, I wanted his attention and dare I say it, I wanted him and all his love.

Once ready to present to the royal court I take one last look in the mirror. Lips red and bruised from the rough kissing. I liked the look but not as much as the look on Stuarts face. His blush spreading to the tips of his ears and the dazed sexually confused look in his eyes.

Clearing my mind I step out the room, feeling the crisp air of the marble hall and begin my way to the court. This ought to be boring as ever and of real no importance.

While walking I gravitate towards the large glass windows that looked over the garden. There he was, the blue hare sitting against the willow tree that stood in the middle of the grounds. He was picking petals of a rose and letting them gently fall to his lap. This was irritating; he should be in your bed and not destroying your precious grounds. He should be begging for your touch and singing out your name with each thrus-

"My sir, the court awaits"

"I'll be there in a damn bloody minuet" The maid nodded and retreated back down the hall in the direction I should be going. Looking back down to the rabbit one last time before heading off to my royal duties.


	5. To Want Him to Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A favorite blue boy writes "Broken" which I in no way own and all credit is given to the Gorillaz.

Stuart sat quietly thinking about the events that occurred not less than one hour ago. Picking the petals delicately he spoke "He loves me, he's playing me, he loves me, he's playing me," back and forth until he finds himself with one last petal "he loves me." A small smile spread across his face although he knew this little flower couldn't tell him his true fate with the King.

The rabbit laid his head back in frustration. Looking up at the cool blue sky with the cotton clouds rolling by. This infatuation with the King was going to be the death of him. Or maybe a lovely sex filled life? Either way it was going to be a challenge. This wasn't a normal relationship in anyway. Murdoc was strange, if he didn't like you, he killed you and if he knew you could carry a purpose, he kept you. Although if you failed the purpose, the king would drop a iron blade across your neck in front of everyone. Now thinking about it, it seemed like an endless loop of killing and keeping. Luckily you are doing well so far. Actually really well by the actions showed earlier.

Stuart wasn't the most intelligent rabbit although he knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Murdoc; His majesty, his keeper and his potential lover. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to have him. Getting up out of the grass he brushed off the stray pieces and began walking towards the castle. He did have a room in the huge palace; it was cramped and had one small window that filtered in light. He sat on his small bed and pulled his keyboard onto his lap. He was going to write a song to capture the King's heart. Music just may be the only way into Murdoc's heart and if that was true, Stuart had the best possible chance.

Scribbling down lyrics and poking at the white keys he began working his magic. The rabbit wrote what he felt and how he wanted the king. Love was a fight and he knew that this love was no different. He connected to Murdoc, a connection that couldn't be fake; a connection that only the universe could pair, his eyes being the stars. He knew, this was the start of the song; playing with the tune a little bit before deciding on a calm rhythm he began.

"Distant stars

Come in black or red

I've seen their worlds Inside my head

They connect With the fall of man

They breathe you in And dive as deep as they can"

Murdoc's black and red eyes peered into Stuart's soul with each glance, deep and to the pit of his stomach. Warming his blood and making his ears feel hot. The man Stuart loved was the one causing the destruction in wonderland, yet he could only see creation and beauty. This song was going to be marvelous. To be as their love, hidden deep within words but if you listen, you could admire and watch the blossoming relationship through each piece of the song.

Something wasn't right though, their love was broken for a reason, and something was holding Murdoc back.

"He is without a heart

And the space has been broken"

The lyrics were painful to be spoken but he understood them clearly. His lips betrayed his body and spoke the reality his heart didn't want to hear. This song truly was perfect for them. It was painful although beautiful. Leaving the King's bed, the loss of connection and feeling broken. Feeling lost without the olive tinted mans hand on his back.

"Our love Broken"

Were the last words that escaped his lips before he shoved the keyboard off his lap. Tears dripping onto the paper clenched between his fists.

"No, it isn't! It isn't broken. It just hasn't begun? Or did it? When we first met, was that the beginning or was the kiss?"

Confusion swallowed Stuarts mind and trapped him in a hole of self-pity and frustration. He blamed the hounds, he blamed the universe and he blamed the King for not being clear with his intentions.

He collapsed onto the bed, feeling tired from the emotional drain and eventually falling into his own mind, body feeling numb to the world.


	6. Beast by Day, Beauty by Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty 18+ and first time writing this style so any recommendations is great!
> 
> So also this story will probably have around 20 Chapters. I don't plan how I write, I just go with it. No rough drafts, all on the spot so my grammar might be a little wonky along with small mistakes. Around 20 Chapters will complete where I want this going. I am also wanting to show a different side of Murdoc, one that is rarely ever seen but in some interviews he does praise 2D and want to work with that angle. :) Enjoy~

The door clicked to Stuart’s bedroom; completely black the figure stepped lightly, trying not to disturb the sleeping rabbit. His chest rising and falling like waves on the shore. Occasionally there were soft noises of him shifting his feet across the bed sheets. The moonlight lying over his face, highlighting his sharp cheekbones and beautiful slightly parted lips.

He was captivating. An artwork sprawled out for viewing, like the paintings littering the halls of the castle. His shirt was askew allowing his collarbones to poke out, tight against the clean white skin. Blue hair spread across the pillow in all directions and long ears flat, completely relaxed.  
Murdoc wanted to caress his cheek, to wake him up and feel his cool body. He knew this would be wrong but oh god the urges pulled at him like puppet strings. Stepping closer to the dreaming figure he slid his thumb down the rabbit’s cheekbone making him flinch away.  
Murdoc didn’t understand himself. He never treated anyone this gently. When he wanted something he took it. He didn’t wait for consent, for fuck’s sake he was the king. Everyone wanted him. Although even though Murdoc knew Stuart wanted him he refused to take him. Murdoc wanted to wrap the rabbit in velvet and feel each and every piece of him; to hear him sing Murdocs’ name while he kissed him tenderly.  
The blue boy eyes fluttered, looking up to see the king looming over him. His foggy brain trying to process the image but before that was even possible he felt a strong hand over his mouth.

“Don’t ya’ scream”

The boy nodded at the order and felt the hand rise off of his lips. Ears springing to life, he shuffled into a sitting position, looking scared, actually petrified at the situation. The King was standing in the moonlight, looking intimidating yet radiant. He was not wearing his usual attire. A silk black button up matched with pants that rode low on his hips. Adorned with the bloody diamond. The rabbit felt the similar lust, intensified, eventually swallowing up the fear.

He nodded respectfully “Did I miss a call my Majesty?”

“No darlin’” Murdoc moved closer eventually leaning onto the bed and over the hare who had no words. He didn’t move, he waited, waited for more. The Kings sharp teeth glimmered in the light as his red eye peered through the shadow casted over his face.

“I wanna’ continue the fun, don’t you?” The king’s hands slipped under Stuart’s shirt. The boy just nodded gently. Which was good enough of an answer for the king to move his hand down to the noticeable bulge in the rabbit’s pants. “The rumors are right, rabbits are horny creatures” Murdoc smirked. Causing the boy to bite his lip and face redden a considerable amount. Bucking eagerly into the Royals warm palm. “I’ve noticed ya’ starring at me” he squeezed and roughly dug his hand down earning a gasp from the younger male, “You want me badly’ don’t ya’”

“Yes my King” Stu stuttered out as he wrapped his arms around the man above him, feeling his muscles and strong shoulders through the light shirt. Carving artwork with his nails across the King’s back.

“Tell me how bad” Murdoc purred, dragging his lips down the boy’s neck and littering it with kisses and bites. Slipping his tongue over the fresh bite marks and hickies.  
“Bad! I want yew bad!” Stuart yipped in response, feeling a warm hand grasp his member and lips over his ear. This was exotic and a fight for tension to be released. The blue boy was hungry for more and this time he wasn’t going to let the King escape again.

Murdoc was gentle; it was careful, slow and easy with each pump of the rabbit’s lively cock as his black nails traced the veins. An olive thumb sliding over the slit as precum leaked over his hand. Feeling constrained Stuart begged for the clothes to be discarded, fidgeting to be released out of the fabric cage. Only to be pleased when feeling the cold crisp air surrounded his member, hearing the pants drop to the floor; as well as the kings shirt.

Smashing their lips together, the king won dominance and explored the boys sweet cotton candy tasting mouth. This boy oozed of innocence and the ruler was going to be damned if he didn’t take each and every bit away. The subject intertwined his fingers with the black hair of his king, pulling and tugging him closer until he broke away. Both left breathing heavily, “Ya’ eva’ done this before blue bird?”

Embarrassingly the virgin shook his head, earning a gentle kiss to his cheek. This was going to be a challenge for the royal, to get the rabbit to relax and to hold back from slamming into him. “I need ya to suck” Murdoc placed his two fingers onto Stuart’s lips, prompting him to do the command. Which he complied to do very well, slipping past the buckteeth and feeling his cheeks hollow. Coating the finger with his essence. With the other hand Mudoc pulled down his pants, letting them fall to his knees and welcoming his hard dick into Stuarts view. Stuart starred, that was flattering. Murdoc smirked proudly at the reaction. He was not only the god of this kingdom but also the sex god who wielded a thick and long cock to make any maiden scream his name. When pleased with the condition of his fingers he pulled his fingers away, trailing them down the singer’s dick and to his tight hole. Earning a gasp when beginning to massage and earn the trust of his body. Looking towards the blue boy for approval he was met with an overwhelmed pornographic view. It was sickenly sweet to see him so unraveled so early, most the whores who rode the king were never so entertaining. “Ya ready’ baby?” He purred into his boy’s ear, earning a breathy agreement. Pressing into the rabbit he felt the low of his back rise of the bed, mewling from the foreign object invading his body.

Moving his digits further he worked the boy, slowly and waiting for each adjustment until he was satisfied with three inside. The singer was a wreck, moaning for more. But most deliciously Stu was moaning for Mudoc, moaning for him to stretch him with his dick. Even with the splurges of pain he only felt guilty pleasure and the connection he hungered for. Petting the servants’ hair back Murdoc aligned himself and began feeding himself into the boy. Stuart cussing as he was pried open at the rulers will, bending his knees and curling his fingers and toes to the bed sheets. Taking small moments to let the now corrupted virgin adjust as he was completely filled. “Fuck you are so tight” The king praised as the warm insides wrapped tightly around him. The olive mans precum coating his insides along with the saliva but leaving enough for raw friction, enough to feel every piece of his servant. Murdoc wondered to himself why it took him so long to fuck this boy, his beautiful face that was carried upon a godly body. He was gorgeous and fuck he was going to be all the kings. The ruler owned the boys voice but now he is strictly after his body and him altogether.

“M-move, please, please, please move Murdoc!” The hare begged, by only kindness the noble was going to comply but at a pace he knew would be comfortable for the boy. Leaning down and kissing the younger boy he purred as he began to move his hips, painfully slow for his own taste. Eating up all the breathy moans earned in return. With each thrust pain blossomed into pleasure, pleasure that warmed Stuarts body and pooled in his stomach. Rocking his hips to meet the King’s he yelped out when the cock inside of him pressed deeply into a magical place. Tears gathered at the corners of Stu’s eyes, the intense feeling of everything was too much, his body sensitive to every movement by the one he wanted so badly.

Murdoc could see that he was hitting the right place and aimed straight for it with each harder thrust, sensing the boy was going to cum soon. He wrapped his long fingers around the hares prick and pumped.

“please don’t stop-p” Stuart whined, feeling hot all over and finally with one last thrust he sung out the Kings name as his body released the warm liquid over the ruler and his own stomach. Suddenly feeling weak and shuttering from the warmth slipping away from his body. Then suddenly feeling to full as the ruler flooded him with his own seed. Murdoc groaning and letting his body fall onto the shaking boy.

“Ya’ did beautifully” Murdoc praised as he kissed the trail of tears on his precious singers face. He knew they wouldn’t both fit in this bed and he wasn’t going to let the boy stay alone. Sliding out of the rabbit he stood up and pulled up his pants, tossing the others to him.

Stuart looked at him puzzled with those large blue eyes, “Put ‘em on. Ya’ sleepin’ with me.” This earned a more bewildered look yet the boy complied with a distressed face once moving. Once the king was clothed once more he leaned over to Stuart and picked him up gently bridal style.

While carrying him carefully to the royal chambers the king watched him, soft blue eyelashes draping over his tired eyes. This wasn’t the ruler; he slayed people for nothing for fucks sake. What was this rabbit doing to him?

Once to the bedroom he pushed the door open with his shoulder and walked in to lay the tired servant onto the bed. After pulling the blankets over his sore body Murdoc laid beside him, not fully expecting the singer to set his head on his chest. Although the king did not deny that he liked it, he caressed his arm around the snuggly bunny and allowed him to move closer. The smaller man whispered, “I knew we wouldn’t be broken” before falling into a deep comfortable sleep on the man he craved. Leaving the noble to look downward in wonder what the boy meant, deciding it was a question for another day before falling into his own sleep.


	7. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short but is the beginning of the war. The white queen wants to relieve the red subjects and take the kingdom away from the vicious ruler. 
> 
> Aye also look Russ is here.

The sunlight filtered in though the large windows; the castle and outside eerily quiet. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong yet the soft breaths coming from the boy upon my chest soothed me. Remembering the night before I felt a surge of pride and satisfaction. This moment was then broken abruptly as the lead general swung the door open “Sir, the kingdom is under attack!” He yelled desperately.

Without a moment of hesitation I pushed the sleeping boy off of me and threw on my royal attire as the knight of hearts ran down the hall; his armor echoing loudly against the marble floor. Stuart had woken up at this point and gazed at me with tired eyes “What’s going on?”

“That white bitch” Is all I said, deep with raging anger. Grabbing my sword I stormed out of the room. The royal meeting a day before said she was wanting to, not going to act upon. ‘That foolish white bitch thinks she can do this, does she?” I thought to myself. Briskly walking down to the main hall, looking over the kingdom. There I could see the army ready and growing closer with each passing moment. My blood was boiling then a soft hand was on my shoulder. Looking past the hand and up the arm I see the youthful face looking back, worried and looking close to tears. “Go back to the room” I growl. 

“I’m staying by you!” He insisted.

“There’s nothing you can do rodent. I don’t want your ass getting killed”

“But my lord”

“Room!” I boomed, pushing him away. Watching him lose his balance and to the floor like a small child. I was doing this to protect him. Turning away I ignore his cries and make my way to cut the head off the white bitch. 

Outside of the castle the Knight stood, he was a muscular wall. He was dark as night and white eyes that reflected like mirrors. “Any more movements russ?”

“One mile till they are to tha’ gates” He informed in a deep smooth voice. 

“An’ my army?” 

“Already there an’ ready sir”

I nodded approvingly and climbed up onto my signature black horse whose eyes blazed red like fire, El Diablo. With one kick I was off to protect what I took, a kingdom and I’ll be dead before that witch can take it. I couldn’t help but think back to Stuarts face when on the floor. Was I really just protecting my kingdom?


	8. Foolish Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foolish rabbit chases his love even into battle only to be tossed around. 
> 
> Stuarts POV

I slammed my fists onto the ground, tears threatening to fall down my face. Why did he have to be like this? I am far from the smartest rabbit and that probably explains why I’m already chasing after his horse behind bushes and buildings, following him secretly. 'I could help!' I assured myself, not sure how but I’d figure it out.

Once to the gate I climbed up onto a tree standing near the edge, looking over the bloody painted wall. The mote of heads was filled with permanently screaming faces floating upon a black tar substance to warn intruders. Yet this did nothing to deter the white army that approached. The red army although stood perfectly in position with weapons drawn and ready. The king making his way through them, cape hanging over the horses back beautifully. He went further than the army, to speak to the queen who met him in the middle. I stressed my ears to hear their words but I couldn’t make out anything. 

Obviously something went wrong cause El Diablo reared up and stomped his hooves on the ground with intimidation. Then the royal sword was unsheathed and turned to point towards the white queens head. This enraged her army, causing it to charge and for the red to do the same under the instruction of the Knight of Hearts. El Diablo took off parallel to the raging crowds as the queen did the same, drawing her own slender sword. I could hear the metal hit forcible against each other from both of the rulers. While riding they lurched towards each other with intent to kill as their armies tore one another apart. My heart ached as each Queens attempt got closer to my Kings throat. Climbing down from the tree I foolishly rushed out into the field. Dodging and hopping under the daggers, spears and creatures, I didn’t have a weapon or a single piece of armor but my body could serve as shield worse case.

Stopping quickly as two spears clashed inches away from my face; I lost sight of my King. More metal clashed behind me as I tried to desperately to back up. I crouched lower as I looked for a way out. One sword tip catching my ear and breaking open the skin as I moved. Warm liquid matting in my hair.. 

Suddenly being grabbed at the collar by a card solider who was on a horse. He wasn’t harming me though and I was set on the back. Staring at him until I looked down, I was wearing all white, a set of pajamas without the noble red heart. I didn’t have a stitch of red on my body. Fearing being taken back onto enemy side I searched for a place to jump off but the crowd fighting around us didn’t seem safe either way.

Then I saw him, my Majesty on El Diablo battling with the queen. It was like a scene out of a storybook. Our eyes met as his mouth propped open. I could only mouth the pleading words of help in the seconds before I was behind a wall of soldiers again.

Why did I ever think I could help? Why wont my body move and jump off? Does it know that Murdoc is evil and shouldn’t have this kingdom? Does it know the White army might kill us all? I searched for answers as fast as I was searching for a place to jump and not land on a spear. The field was loud and the grass was being painted with bodies. So much destruction in such little time. Before I could think any more my body fell from the horse and hit the ground hard. Enough for me to be disoriented as I watched the card solider fall off, without a head attached to his body. 

“Get the bloody fuck up Rodent!” I heard loudly, looking over the king whom loomed over, his sword cloaked with blood. Reaching down he grabbed my arm and eventually maneuvering me onto the horse. His loyal soldiers keeping him within a protective circle until El Diablo broke out. Gaining more understanding about the situation I watched where we were headed, to the gates. Why the gates? Did he slay the Queen, did we win?

My arms around him, I could feel his body tense. Gaining more consciousness I recognized that his sword was still drawn and he kept it ready. The White queen was no where’s to be seen?

There was a horn in the distance. The white army was retreating. After only a few moments a war, the army had decided to call it off? I couldn’t understand what was all happening. All the rush, blood and chaos that has took place moments after the most perfect night, nothing made sense. Other than the fact my King saved me. 

~ 

Once the army was far away from our land the clean up of the bodies had begun. The medics carrying off the wounded and the soldiers who were untouched would be met with their everyday life once again. Heads were added into the mote and overall the death total was near a hundred. Far less than what it all looked like. I was too scarred to talk as I rode on the back of El Diablo back to the castle. I didn’t know what to even say. Although I didn’t have room to talk since Murdoc was busy speaking with the Knight of Hearts about the casualties, weapons to be brought out if this happens again, and the ceremony to honor the fallen. 

Once to the castle I crawled off the steed and hung my head, following the ruler. Inside he finally spoke “I told you to stay.” His voice was stern, held no emotion and made me want to squirm.

“I wanted to help!” I replied a little to emotionally for comfort. 

“You could have been killed you dullard!” He turned around quickly, face to face with the man who just led an army. I didn’t know what to say. He groaned and put pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. I felt like he was going to drop the blade onto my throat, I wanted to run but also wanted to hug him. He let a hiss out and then looked back down at me. Staring intensly and bringing his hand to my ear, causing me to wince. “Who did this?” He seethed,

“Justa’ solider, why did they retreat?” I blurted out, curiosity compelling me to do so.

“The White Bitch felt my sword through her, not enough ta’ kill, enough to retreat.” I looked at him in admiration although sadness for the queen as well. Her subjects must be terrified for her health. Snapping out of the thought I realized Murdoc was dragging me by my wrist to his chambers. “Get cleaned up ye’ bloody wreck. Stay here and if ya’ fuckin’ leave I’ll promise you not even the white queen would want ya in her kingdom.”

I just nodded as he shoved me towards the bathroom. It was beautiful as one could be. Snapping his fingers a maid came running in, “fetch some bandages an clean robes” She only nodded and went to complete the task. Turning back around and leaving me in the cool room.

“Thank you” I spoke out. Not even turning around the King left and went to go consult with the Knight and committee.


	9. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are fav bunny takes a bath that takes on the color of the King. Feelings are admitted just a wee bit. Murdoc has no idea on how to deal with them. Stu just wants to know. 
> 
> Also noodle is a thing. I love that girl.

The water was warm and inviting as I slipped into the bath, easing my sore muscles immensely. My mind flashing back to the card soldiers’ body falling lifelessly; my face scrunching as these images kept appearing into my mind. Sinking deeper into the tub where my lips were just above the water I closed my eyes. Murdoc really aborted his mission to kill the queen to assure I wasn’t taken? That didn’t see possible. He was risking everything! Raising my hand up to feel the cut on my ear I realized it was deeper than I thought. Quite a bit of blood has leaked out of open wound. Turning my blue hair purple and matted up. Sinking lower I began to wash the blood out, changing the water to a light red. After feeling content with the cleanliness I relaxed once more. It must have looked quite suspicious, my head barely above water that was bloody red. I let the warmth seep into each muscle and numb my mind. Time seemed to have flown by, before I knew it two hands were on both sides of my face. Looking up I seen the kings face,

“You look lovely’ in my color” his sly smile stretching across his face as he referenced the red water.

I leaned into his palms and nodded, feeling the hands rise to my damaged ear, causing me to whine.

“Oh shush” Murdoc spoke as he lightly pulled fur out of the way to view it closer, promptly earning more mewls and a yip when his nail slid over the exposed flesh.

“Oi’ sorry bout’ that love.” I just starred at him, why was he already back? Why was he caring so gently? Did I fall asleep in here and why is he so concerned about my ear anyways?

“Why didn’t you kill the queen?” I asked, changing the subject completely. The King pursed his lips and reached down to grab the bandages the maid must have dropped off. 

“Had to save your dumbass, don’t want them takin’ ya just when things are getting good” He replied slowly, as he began wrapping my damaged ear. “I don’t want no one else hearin’ that voice eitha’” this time the noble man was glaring down possessively. Similar to how a lion stares at its prey while it struggles between its paws. 

“Why are you doing this?” I spoke out, body tensing under the water.

Murdoc looked at me puzzled, was he confused at the question or maybe he was confused about why he really was doing this. I wanted an answer more than anything. I wanted to hear that he loves me, to hear that we would be a normal couple. Although I knew this would never be true, I’m a servant and he was the King. He was a King who was leading a kingdom in a time of war. It felt like years before he spoke, “Cause I want to and I want you.”

I didn’t know how to register this; it sure wasn’t a love confession like I wanted to hear. “Why me?” Questions bubbled up and out of my mouth, what was I doing? Why couldn’t I just shut up? The ruler seemed aggravated with the questions, yet it was impossible to notice how much I needed these answers. 

“You’re pure, purely beautiful and innocent.” A blush rose to my face as his finger lifted my chin. He was wickedly handsome and had a poisonous smile that made me melt. Placing a rough and lustful kiss onto my lips, making me purr as he pulled my hair back. Tongue exploring the back of my teeth and a war for dominance that he easily won. After feeling satisfied with stealing all of my breath he pulled away. Lips red and full. 

I sunk deeper frustrated into the tub, pushing my knees into the cool air. Something more embarrising and excited hiding under the colored water. “Dinner will be served soon, ya dinnin’ with me. Get dressed.” Is all Murdoc said before walking away and out of the bathroom. Hips moving purposefully sexual and I couldn’t keep my mind from remembering the sweet feeling of them. Groaning and waiting a few minuets before getting out and dressed. Chilled and wishing I was wrapped in the Kings cape. 

Stomach rumbling I realize dinner would be amazing by now. I'd never imagine myself eating with the king at the gilded table. The food always smelled amazing and if lucky one of the little maids would sneak pieces to the garden for her and I to have a picnic with. We all called her Noodle, she was cute and highly favorited. She was never yelled at, never scolded and it was impossible for her to do anything wrong. She mostly roamed around the castle, playing with the others and overall serving as a distraction. She carried a strange accent, one that seemed to have been from a different part of Wonderland, maybe she was a part of the Mad Hatter crew? I cringed at the group, god they were annoying. The over strung rabbit always use to bother me for tea parties when I wasn't a part of the red kingdom. Maybe those hounds were a blessing. 

Noodle would always ease drop into conversations and find someway to make a joke. I knew she had to know about this relationship with the king by now. I dreaded hearing that chattering and mocking giggle. How do I avoid someone who is around every corner? Groaning inwardly I figured it was bound to happen either way. Getting dressed I admired the silky feeling across my skin and how the red brought out all of my blue features. The king had a lovely taste in fashion. Leaving the bathroom and bedroom I made my way to the dinning area.


	10. The Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee haven't updated in awhile but I promise this will continue and wow thing's were going too good for comfort. 
> 
> Also trigger warning for abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not support abusive relationships! This is strictly fiction and if you are in one, don't trust the person. Please get help!
> 
> Anyways lets get this done because shit hits the fan.

Dinner was awkward at first. Everyone stared at me as I took my seat beside the king’s red velvet and gilded chair. My chair looking like a fold out compared to his. The table was being filled with delectable treasures and out of the corner of my eye I seen purple hair rush around the corner and heels tapping quickly. Groaning inwardly I knew Noodle was watching. As the rest of the royal committee filed into the room they all took their respective seats. Each of them giving me a puzzling look before setting a napkin onto their lap, I took that as cue to do the same. I could just imagine what they were thinking, “King has a new toy?” “Isn’t that the singing rabbit?”, “what is that thing doing here?” 

Each treat laid upon the table was placed perfectly on a golden platter. Once everything was perfect the Chef announced each dish, some strange words I would have no idea how to even begin spelling. The chef finished speaking and the committee began loading their plates with food, each of them taking large servings. My stomach rumbled but each time I shifted to grab something I got a stare from the king to sit back. I whined and watched them all begin to eat. Only a few minuets in they all set down their utensils and nodded towards the king. This led him to begin choosing what he wanted. It suddenly occurred to me they were all the taste testers for poison. He didn’t want me to get a bad piece either. This made my cheeks glow red; the king was sweeter than he let on. 

Something very specific on the table caught my eye, a cream looking cake that smelt like carrots. Was this purposefully ordered? I stared at it, wanting it so badly. Rabbits did truly love carrots and I was no exception. It was all the way at the end of the table. A maze of other dishes such as roasted turkey, Scallop Sashimi, Vegan Charcuterie, Lemon Confit and some vegetable dishes. Murdoc noticed my lustful eyes and snapped his fingers. A maid quickly coming to his side, he whispered some words to her and she then took my plate, out of confusion I looked towards the ruler in disappointment. Did I do something wrong? Why did she take my plate? Searching for a response in his turned away face. He simply began eating as though I wasn’t there. I didn’t even notice the maid gently set the filled plate in front of me. It was loaded with vegan foods and the carrot cake! I was giddy to dig in but I thanked the maid first, earning a warm smile in response. It was strange being served on and what was stranger is that the King cared enough to have my plate filled.

The dinner was quiet but once chatter did begin it was about the fiancés about the kingdom, new legislation and new buildings to be added. Nothing of my concern so I kept filling up my stomach, enjoying each bite like I haven’t ate in days. Something I did notice is that all through the dinner the maids kept refilling the kings cup with a red wine looking substance. I counted when I wasn’t occupied in my food. He was up to six. Either way I could get use to this treatment though, up until I heard a comment from two of the members at the end of the table, “How long will this one last?”

“I give him a month”

“You think he’ll be killed after?”

“Maybe, I vote fed to the dogs”

They both snickered at the conversation and continued eating, my appetite disappearing into a sickness. My heart sunk and my ears drooped, glancing up to the king, and finding him eating peacefully. He must not have heard. My hearing was a curse and blessing at the same time. Was I really to be fed to the dogs? I played with my food in thought, pushing the last pieces of the cake around and seeing my reflection on the golden surface. I don’t look like any of the women he’s fucked, I don’t look like any of the committee members, I don’t even look like the royal subjects. I didn’t belong at this table and I didn’t belong in this kingdom or with the king. Tears flooded my eyes and my vision blurred. My body tensing until I felt a warm hand on my thigh. Looking over I see the mismatched eyes looking at me and melting into concern. 

“Dinner is over” He spoke loudly and clearly causing everyone to drop his or her silverware and begin cleaning up. When everyone had cleared the table he finally spoke again, raising my face up with his finger. Tears had already overflown and fell down my cheeks. Wiping them away with his thumb he spoke softer, “What happened?”

I shook my head and pulled away. I didn’t want to talk, I just wanted to be alone but I knew this wasn’t going to be the case because I was already being dragged to his bedroom. I dug my heels into the ground, acting as a small child would, earning a “Will ya’ cut that the fuck out’ dullard!” He realized this prompted more tears and he groaned loudly, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me over his shoulder. I whined and kicked, throwing my hands at his back in response. Once to the room I was thrown down onto the bed and I backed up to the pillows defensively, “Will ya tell me why ya’ are acting like a bitch?”

“You’re going to feed me to the dogs!” I yelled back, my emotions so built up and just pouring out of my mouth. He looked at me in bewilderment, as if I just asked him a riddle. 

“Are you stupid? Im not’ gonna feed ye to the dogs”

“I heard them talking!”

“who!?”

I didn’t even know their names, I just wanted to be in my own room as I curled up on myself more than I already had. I wanted to disappear more than anything. I felt the bed dip and an arm wrap around me, “Who said that?”

“The people at the end of the table” I muttered, the arm disappeared and I heard a deathly growl. The kings' face was twisted in anger and he was headed to the door, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him back. 

“Please don’t kill ‘em! Please don’t Mudz!” I pleaded; although what they said was cruel I’d never want anyone to die from my actions. The image of the solider dying haunted me already.

“Oye’ they gonna’ wish they were dead” He responded, looking over his shoulder at my weak attempts to keep him in the room. 

“Please don’t! Please! I’ll hate you!” I yipped as he spun around once my words slipped out, me falling onto the ground. 

“You’ll hate me?” He seethed and loomed over me “All I’ve done for you rodent and you’ll fuckin hate me?” I could smell the liquor on his breath from the floor. I wanted to run away as fast I could but I couldn’t find a way to get passed. I mumbled little pleas until I felt a stinging fist across my face. Pain blossoming and causing the side of my face to go numb as something warm slipped onto my taste buds and down my lip. Turning my head back as the tears began falling down the beginning bruise. The royal man looked horrified; as if he couldn’t process what he did either. “Stuart I-“ he didn’t have time to answer before I was running towards the bathroom to shut and lock the door. I heard his steps come to the door and something fall onto the wood, “please come out”

I never heard the king say please but I wasn’t falling for it. I kept my back to the bathtub and watched the door. “Bluebird, come out, I promise I won’t touch you”  
These pleas made my heart wrench and wanted to unlock the door but my body refused to move. “Blue bird. I am sorry. Just let me in.” He wouldn’t stop. He kept begging and tapping on the door. I couldn’t stand the taste of blood in my mouth especially since the man I loved was the one who caused it. I wanted to throw up the food I was enjoying only moments ago. At least that would relieve me from the copper taste. It felt like hours until he stopped. I knew I couldn’t stay in this bathroom and with courage (or stupidity) my legs began to bring me to the door and once the click echoed in the room, the door flung open and not from my hand. Suddenly I was in a tight embrace, warm and smelling of roses and alcohol. He was filling my ears with apologies and petting my hair back. I didn’t know what to say. My eyes dried out and no more tears fell. He moved his fingertips over my cheeks and it stung.  
“I’m so sorry bluebird” I could only manage a weak voice.

“why?” he shook his head and hugged me tightly. Causing me to barely be able to breath due to him holding me so tight. Was this the same man who had hit me earlier? I couldn’t recognize him anymore. 

“I was angry, I lost it.” He stated solidly, he was certain of this, “it’ll never happen again. I never wanted to hear you say those words.” Minuets passed, “I never want you to hate me.” He placed a small kiss on my temple. I was so confused. “I’ll never hurt ye’, I never want ye hurt.” He kept babbling out these words and my heart tried so very hard to believe them but my mind just was focused on an escape route. As I said before, I am not the smartest rabbit.

“I love you” I hated myself and I hated that my heart controlled my tongue rather than my mind. He stared at me, pushing my bangs away and his eyes showing something more than lust, something I have wanted to see ever since I met him. 

“I love ye’ too bluebird” He responded in his gruff voice, such tender words from such a powerful man were so foreign. Comforted by the answer and my heart feeling full I just now wanted. These words mended my broken heart, yet my face still hurt. Murdoc led me to the bed, still purring compliments and apologies. Tucking my tired body in he laid behind me after pulling off a few articles of clothing, feeling his warm chest through my own silk garments I felt normal again. Although I still felt sick but I couldn’t keep myself from feeling comfortable and Something warm and gooey melted into my chest, it made me smile inwardly and shuffle closer to his body. Again I’m not the smartest rabbit, but I’m a rabbit who will deal with this in the morning and pretend I have a normal boyfriend and a perfectly non-bruised face.


	11. Coffee Goes Well With Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye guys, sorry for the late updates. I have been busy with school but I am going to finish this :) Again it will probably be around 20 chapters. 
> 
> ALSO I went to the Gorillaz concert in detroit last night. I got to hold Damons hand as he sang Clint Eastwood. I was front row and pressed against the fence. Best concert of my life. I would recommend to anyone, even if they didn't know who Gorillaz was. I am so happy, it was perfect and I couldn't have asked for anything more. He is great live, the whole band. If you are questioning if you should spend the money for a pit ticket. DO IT. I have been to over 20 concerts and this one left me feeling amazing and inspired. He has a unbelievable in-person vibe. He is honestly just great and I can't speak highly enough about his performance.

The blankets were tight around my body, as well as the arm that was across my stomach. My cheek burning and feeling sore; I swear I could feel dents from the rings. Lightly touching my bruise I scrunched up my face. How could I have let this happen and why am I allowing the man who did this wrap himself around me? My old song lyrics reminiscing in my head, “Our love, Broken.” It occurred to me that our love was not separated, it simply was completely and utterly messed up. Broken, not in a sense of apart from each other but in the sense of should we be together? I looked towards the large window with heavy drapes blocking out the sunrise, only a thin ray poking through. Lost in my thoughts I completely neglected to notice the man pressed against me was awake. Murdoc was watching me like prey. The tension grew as the king placed his fingertips over the coloring on my face, funny now that I think of it. The purple is the color of us mixed, blue and red mixed and placed right on my face. 

“I did this” The olive man mumbled, it was a statement rather than a question. As if he himself had to confirm that this was because of him. I only nodded but kept myself from pushing into his touch because not only would it hurt but I shouldn't be so desperate for his touch. "God, did I want him to hold me though" I thought to myself. Just as a miracle he did so as if he could read my mind. I felt his body press against me as he wrapped his figure around me. I wanted to cry, I wanted to beg for answers, I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me and I wanted to run away, but I at the same time I wanted him to kiss me

“I’m sorry Stuart” He began again; my heart felt like a rope was being tightened around it.

“Why did yew?” I asked uncertainly, as if I didn’t completely want to know the answer. As if this was going to earn me another bruise if he got annoyed with my question. Was I ever to talk to him the same or even look at him without the sting of fear and pain? 

“I was drunk, I’m sorry,” There was another piece that I didn’t catch, asking for Murdoc to repeat he seemed reluctant and almost refused to, “was scared”

This wasn’t what I was expecting; to be completely honest I don’t know what I was expecting anymore, this whole relationship is a mystery.

“Scared of what” I pried, more confident from the vulnerable look he was giving me. 

“Of ye' hating me” The royal man seemed weak. No, not weak, real. He seemed real and not like a King but a person. He wasn’t carrying himself with pride and anger for all those who crossed him, he was laying beside me as an equal. This answer made my heart ache even worse. I wanted him, all of him. I pushed towards him, tucking my hand through his messy black hair as the other held onto his back. Rather than feeling the sturdy muscles, I felt him relax, to ooze into my grasp.

“Do you love me?’” I don’t know what compelled me to say this but I needed the answer, not the drunken answer but from the Murdoc who I was hugging. From the one with a clear mind and an open heart. I needed a yes to continue this wreck of a relationship or a no so I could clip this rose and move on. Even though a no would break me into a million pieces. I wanted the yes; I craved the word from his mouth. It felt like hours before he spoke, my anticipation growing painful. My ears were sensitive to everything in the room, I wanted to hear the words clearly. 

He opened and closed his mouth in hesitation; this wasn’t what I wanted to see. I didn't want to see confusion.

“Yeah…Yes, I think I do…I know I do” He seemed confused, but not confused on how he felt about me, about what love meant more so. I believed him, this was the answer that I needed, as close as I would get. Although tt did not make up for the actions taken place last night.

“Promise it won’t happen again, please, promise me’ will yew?” I sounded desperate and weak but at this point I really didn’t care. He nodded and kissed me gently, as if this was the seal on what was to begin.

“I promise blue’” each nickname made my insides warm. I pressed my face into the crook of his neck and breathed deeply. I wanted to stay in this moment forever; to have his nails pressing lightly into my back and his smell surrounding us. It felt right for a moment, felt like this was everything love is suppose to be. As soon as his hands left my body I looked up at him with greedy eyes. His eyes seemed to return to the dark emotionless caves I was so use to seeing. My hopes sunk, the moment that felt right, was not right for us I guess. 

“Stay” Murdoc spoke without an expression. I hated how he commanded me all the time although I suppose that was the initial deal. Most of the time I just go along with it anyways. I don’t know if I really wanted to do what he asked to make him happy or if I am scarred of what would happen to me if I didn’t. 

I simply nodded, biting my lip nervously. Sitting up right I pulled the blankets close. The king began changing, giving me a very welcomed view of his precious cock, even when soft it was impressive. For an older man, his body stayed well built and strong. Lean cut muscles covered in tinted green skin. He was a glorious sight. The way the rulers hair reflected the light and how his hands worked delicately and smoothly over each button of his shirt. It made me bring my knees closer to my chest. I must have been starring too obviously because as soon as he was done he put a knee up onto the bed and leaned towards me. Kissing my bruised cheek, to my jaw, to my neck and biting at my collarbone. This earned a moan mixed with a gasp and it seemed to promote the King’s behavior. Murdoc’s hand pressed deeply on the covers, somehow finding my stiffening member. Annoyingly as soon as my hands rose to pull him forward, he moved out of my range with a smirk from hell. 

He walked out of the room, ignoring my stares and now red face. Throwing my head back in frustration and screwing my eyes shut I promised myself I was going to get my revenge one day.   
~  
A few minuets passed before the door opened and a delicious smell tingled my nose. I looked over to the direction to see my majesty standing with a tray of delicious looking breakfast. My mouth watering I watched carefully as he set the tray next to me, moving two cups to the stand closes to the bed. 

“Ye’ didn’t eat much last night. Figured ya still would be hungry” I wanted to hug him but honestly my stomach disagreed and said to just begin eating. It has been ignored ever since dinner ended abruptly last night anyways. It did deserve this as an apology. 

I mumbled thanks before looking over the items, carrot-y smelling pancakes, a fruit cup and honey-glazed muffin. I looked over to the cups “What in those mudz?”

“Coffee for me, tea for you.” He stated as he took one of the cups and lay beside me once more. Nursing the coffee carefully as he did so. I didn’t waste any more time with the questions and dug into the offering. Completely forgetting about my want of revenge.

As I ate he simply watched, petting my hair and lightly tracing my ears with his nails. It made me giddy, I felt like a little kid being papered on a sick day. My stomach began to grow full after I downed the fruit and pancakes. As I slowed down eating Murdoc took the tray away, I glanced over to only find his lips locked against my own and his hand trailing down my torso, finally sneaking into my pants and grabbing ahold of my dick. His hand was hot from holding the coffee cup, my blood rushing and a jolting to the sudden change in temperature. It made me mewl, giving him an opportunity to press his snake like tongue into my mouth and explore the now sweetened territory. He tasted of alcohol and coffee, a usual disgusting mix but by the way he used his hand and tongue, he was delicious. 

I leaned into every touch, every stroke I bucked and every grunt I captured with my own mouth. My long fingers curled into his raven like hair. Pulling and wanting more from him, I wanted my ruler to own me and use me for more than my voice. I wanted Murdoc to use my body and take away my breath. His hand still warm, he circled his fingers over my tip, driving me insane as the precum leaked. I was rock hard way to quickly, I would feel embarrassed but at this point I just saw it as a way to begin quicker. My hands moved to his shoulders, down his back and around his hips. Somehow earning the courage I moved my leg over his body, straddling him and rocking against his own cock lustfully. His devilish grin spread across his face as his black nails tightened around my member for one last stroke before moving to my ass. Feeling restrained I wiggled my pants lower, giving him more range to grope me. It still must not have been enough because before I know it my pants were gone and his were half way to his knees, leaving his prick proudly in the now heated air. My hands immediately going to the green mans amazingly sculpted member; tugging gently and earning little gruff noises.

He grabbed my wrists, pausing me mid-act. Fearing I did something wrong I froze, following his hands left me and shuffled in a nearby drawer, pulling out a small bottle. Looking at it like a child he poured its contents onto my hands. It was greasy and cool, “It’s lube, it’ll help.” The royal then directed me to apply it to his dick, doing so made him moan quietly. It felt easier, less friction and obviously better to him. 

“Stretch yourself” He commanded, earning a whine from me,

“Mudz- I fink- I don’t”

“Now” Murdoc was not going to allow me out of this, I nervously lifted myself off of him and traced my tight hole. Earning a shiver to shoot up to my back. My eyes shut I begin to press a single digit in, working it slowly and being easy on myself. Sneaking a peak of the King I noticed he was starring with lust pouring out his gaze. Moving my hips against my hand I added another slicked slicked finger. My breath hitched as I did so.

As it grew easier I went to add a third for good measure but Murdocs hand caught me before I could do so, “I want you tight.” 

I watched him for a minuet anxiously before taking away my fingers. He wasn’t leaving me room to say no because he pulled my hips until I was over his firm dick.

“Ready?” the ruler questioned, I only nodded before he began lowering my hips, body shaking as he pressed into me. A yip of pleasure and pain shot out of my mouth when he let me drop, my body refusing to hold itself up. The green man threw his head back and let out a rough moan, rolling his hips upward. My breathing was loud and the pain began melting into something sinisterly and beautifully pleasurable. 

“Bounce bluebird” He gasped, as I cautiously did as told. God did he reach all the right places and I felt so full. I purred as I began to move a bit quicker, riding his cock like the true horny rabbit I am. I felt the warmth pooling in my lower stomach after each bounce. The feeling growing intensely as he moved with me, striving deeper. Murdoc gripped my hips, moving them against his, hitting the spot before that made me see white. With each thrust I felt his nails grip me tighter, I was sure they were leaving red crescents on my porcelain skin. 

“I-I’m gonna cum” I gasped out as we moved harder and more reckless against each other, we were off rhythm but it still felt amazing. 

“Cum for me, sing for me, come on bluebird sing” Murdoc rambled, my breathy moans filling his wishes and leaving him with sloppy kisses to my collarbones and neck. Just with one last forceful thrust I felt my body jolt and spill warm liquid over our stomachs. My muscles clenching around the king as I moaned his name. Not a minuet later he released his hot seed in me, filling me even more. As he was riding out his own orgasm, everything felt sensitive and as if sparkles were on every part of my skin. 

I collapsed onto him, both of us breathing heavily and trying to calm ourselves down. He combed my hair away from my sweaty forehead and kissed me gently. 

“Good boy” My king praised me quietly, “go take a bath, I will be there in a minuet.” He was practically purring into my ear as he helped me lift my body off of his. Walking awkwardly to the bathroom, I did as I was told and turned on the warm water. Welcoming the steam to my now chilled, oversensitive body. Climbing in I leaned against the wall, feeling shaky as I slid deeper as the water climbed up my limbs and filled the bath. I was nearly asleep when another body joined me. Positioning me so I was in between his legs and leaning against him as he rubbed over my skin with a soft cloth.

I want this feeling every morning, even if it is coming from a man that would cut out another tongue for speaking out of turn. He was everyone else’s king but he is my Mudz.


	12. It's Okay to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite boy decides he will never listen and will run back into hell just because he loves his green man <3 
> 
> ***Short Chapter***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the MIA for awhile, been busy with college.

After the bath Murdoc had to speak with the committee. As he was getting dressed I begged him not to say anything about the two men at the table. He gave me his word, although I didn’t believe him for one second. He left a kiss on my forehead and walked out into the hall, letting the door creak and shut with a thud. After relaxing on his bed for quite some time in my towel I realized I should get up and to my own room. The bed was now damp and uncomfortable anyways. I got changed into a soft silk shirt along with some lazily fitting pants, both items being Murdoc’s so the fit was quite a ways off. Leaving his room carefully I walked down a few corridors to my own. As I came around the corner I found a small girl dressed in a maid uniform that has been customized with little pins, designs, and I think paint, in front of my door with her lips spread into a sinister smile.

“Noodle what are you doin?” I groaned, knowing that I am going to get mocked. The smile lowered and she cocked her head, the high-pitched and accent heavy voice finally making an appearance,

“What happen to your face toochi?”

I shrugged, I really didn’t want to admit anything and especially to her.

“Did Murdoc do that?” She pressed on as I brushed past her into my room, not surprisingly her little feet clicked behind me and followed. Digging through my clothes I ignored her repetitive questions.

“Stu! Answer!” She yipped as she pulled my arm, finally turning around I looked at her worried face, realizing this wasn’t about jokes an anymore. Noodle was concerned, she was my closest thing to a friend her and she really did care. I shouldn't close her off, she may be the one to save my life if the King doesn't like me anymore one day.

“He was drunk” I responded softly, watching her face twist into anger but her eyes kept remorseful. She began talking in a foreign language, yet I knew there was no positive words involved. After a brief tantrum she pulled my arm for me to sit onto the bed with her. Her hand was unnaturally cool and she smelt of mint and candy, a differing smell from the usual scent of the king. Although I have to admit that I do prefer his, especially the smell we make together. Also I don’t know if I was so use to the Kings heat or if I was burning up from anxiety.

Her little fingers brushed away my hair carefully as she got a better look at the wound. Her nails were dull yet and clean although she had dirt on her knees and most of her dress had patches of dust and soil. I figured she's been crawling around the deeper places of the castles, she likes to watch the guards and listen in to their conversations as she ate sweet treats from the kitchen. Even when caught (very rarely) she was never punished, I think many people were scared of the little girl, she was fierce. We wrestled a few times and I only spent seconds on my feet. Most the time I was pinned down after a harsh landing from my feet being grabbed from underneath me. I would always here that cheerful and chittering laughter and I couldn't help but laugh myself. She was well prepared to defend for herself in any instance though. I think she even helped the knight learn some moves. I wouldn't expect russ to move as fast as her but strength wise he could hold his own. A few times I had caught them laughing, they talk a lot when he is away from his duties. She told me that he loved music and the finer things. One day he'd love to design some clothing for the king as well. It was humorous imagining this but I remembered that I dreamed about fucking him and hey now I am! So I guess dreams do come true. Maybe when his comes true he could make me a cool cape too. Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed her lips moving repetitively, "wha?"

Shaking her head, “Why you stay?”

This question was to be expected although I truly didn’t know; maybe it was because I am too hopeful? Or maybe I am too stupid. I pondered about the question, making her ask it again as if I hadn’t been listening to her. “I love him” I admitted, this morning was amazing and the King that I fell in love with is in the man who did this. I couldn’t turn off my feelings no matter how hard I tried. She pursed her lips, not being satisfied with the answer.  
“How many times?” Her accent was growing again, but not in anger.

“Once, he promised it wouldn’t happen again, he loves me too” I assured her. Noodles small hand rested onto mine, her eyes barely visible under her black fringe. She didn’t look like she believed me.

“He said sorry, its fine Noods, I swear,” I continued, trying to offer her comfort. I’ve never seen her so distressed and honestly it made me feel awful inside. Worse knowing it was because of me.

“Be careful?” She spoke slowly as she squeezed my hand.

“Yeah, yeah” I waved her off, I saw some comfort come to her face, yet it left quite quickly because the war horns began blasting outside.

“Oh no” I mouthed and changed quickly. I ran out of my room, leaving Noodle yelling my name in her thick accent. Feeling my feet pound the ground I went out to where the main balcony was. I looked over the edge, seeing El Diablo running with my King in full uniform, leading the red army towards the charging white. My heart was racing; Murdoc would surely kill me if I pulled the last stunt again. I couldn’t just watch though and as I processed what was happening the armies were feet apart. The white queen was nowhere to be seen. My hopes for a quick battle were gone. The only way this was going to end quickly if my King was killed or if the armies were tore apart instantly. Russ was directly behind my leader. My heart ached and my palms grew sweaty, I needed to be down there. I needed to help somehow! Right? As the armies began to fight I noticed the Bandersnatches tearing into the field. Kicking up dirt as their large paws broke the ground beneath them, they were nightmarish creatures that are captured and raised to protect the kingdom. Usually when they were released, not many people were to come back alive. Seeing them jump onto the white soldiers sent chills down my spine. The aggression between the beasts and soldiers taking stabs at each other burned into my mind. Why was this happening? Why is it when I just begin to have a normal relationship a damn war is upon us.

An idea broke into my mind, one that was probably going to get me killed. I searched around the castle, finding armory. Noodle and I use to play with the swords and act as knights. Suiting up in the iron armor I placed the helmet on my head, concealing my wild blue hair and ears. The suit was hot and made my skin feel irritated but I picked up the sword and shield anyways. Adjusting to the weight of the items I began working my way out. My steps feeling heavy and my arms weighed down. It'll all be worth it. Especially if it could save my Kings life.


	13. Russ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but some graphic violence

My army was performing correctly and they released the Bandernitches at the correct time, those peasants could truly act decently part of the time. I watched and no one caught my eye. No one of importance at least; the queen wasn’t there nor was any of her knights. Dodging the oncoming soldiers left and right I kept my sword drawn incase any pathetic card wanted to challenge me. It would surely be their last fight although I admired their stupidity. Making a sharp left turn I began my way up to higher grounds to watch over the fields, seeing as my army was losing few yet taking many.

The field had blood, bodies, fires burning hungrily and overall a smell of death lingering over it. Silver clashed against silver and battle cries could be heard across the land. Screams of pain and screams of victory mixed into the orchestra of chaos. The royal appointed hounds were howling in the distance, attempting to find my archers as they hid in the trees waiting for the trespassers to come into sight. As I watched I could see the skillfully trained swordsman fight, not waisting time on the expandable cards. They were only place holders in this game and to be put on front lines. They were creatures of habit, to serve and protect. My swordsman however trained day and night, preparing for these hardship filled hours. These battles may remain short however the damage they cause can be forever. A sinister pride bubbled up from my stomach; I was pleased that my soldiers were too scared to fail and served me with their dying breath. The mythical beasts were ripping and tearing the white cards apart, I am glad Stuart was not going to be seeing this.

I suddenly realized, I left Stuart back at the castle without saying where I was going. He better keep his ass in the castle this time because I am not missing a chance to behead that queen. I wanted him safe and away from this chaos. Away from the treacherous nightmares that followed these sights and the aching feeling it leaves in your heart when a comrade is left on the battle field. He is too young and too innocent for war and maybe for me as well. Shaking my head of the relationship drama I stayed alert to my surroundings and what was happening.

Suddenly El Diablo reared up, promptly knocking me off and letting me land with a solid thud, my armor not helping with the impact. My breath was knocked out of lungs as I heaved in a new breath. As El Diablo sprinted away I saw a white arrow promptly stuck in his back end. Reaching over and patting the ground to find my fallen sword I realized one was pointed at my through. Following the beautifully engraved silver I find a dainty white hand.

“Whatcha’ waiting for you royal white bitch? Do it already!” I shouted at her, earning the sword to be dug slightly more into my neck.

“Agree to step down as ruler and I’ll allow you to live”

“Never gonna happen” I spat out, watching has her hand gripped the sword further.

I growled, inching my fingers towards my sword. A heel crushed my wrist. Her eyes were cold and blue, staring at me as she dug her heel into my hand. Wincing in pain I kept it hidden the best I could. There was no way in hell that I was going to let her win. I swear I could see her smiling as she lifted the sword, my final moments had finally come and I would have welcomed them if I didn’t have a blue haired boy to protect. I waited for the pain and to be ended yet it never came. Instead an armored solider tackled the queen to the ground.

Russ was my savior and now I was going to finally end her life. That was the plan until an arrow landed next to my hand, I suppose Russ would have to keep her waiting after I finished off the helpless soul who chose to fuck with me at the wrong time. Picking up the sword quickly and getting to my feat I scanned for the archer, finding him crouching behind a rock, arrow drawn and beginning to aim. Oh fuck, I slid behind a crowd of shrubs and trees. Breathing deeply as I heard the arrow broke into the bark of the tree. Looking past the tree and between the leaves, I saw the archer scrambling to get the next arrow ready. If any chance was going to be a good one I assumed this was it and I didn’t have much more time for planning. Running out into the open with my sword ready I watched archer begin to scramble to run away with a pale face, sadly that wasn’t going to work because as soon as he got to his feet, his head was on the ground and his body was following after.

Smirking to myself I was reminded that I had just left Russ to fend for himself against the queen. I looked back and made my way to where I heard the swords clanging against each other. As I got there I watched as the queen used the butt of her sword to jam it up and towards the knights face. Upon watching I realized that the small body did not belong to russ. The solider was hit with enough force to cause his helmet to break backwards and roll of his head as his body hit the ground with a loud thud. His bright blue hair laying on the ground as he let out a dry cough, eyes rolling back and eventually falling unconscious. I was frozen in my spot as anger rampaged through my blood. 

Something inside of me felt tortured and deceived. I was charging at the white woman before I could process it, running past Stuart who laid with blood seeping from his lips. As my sword came around towards her head as her own blade blocked mine. Back and forth we danced the dances of war and hatred. Her landing a good blow to my left arm and I managed to place a well-displayed cut on her cheek, which seemed to anger her more. My limbs were sore and tired as we continued yet I was not only protecting my lead on the kingdom but the boy who was still lying unconsciously. I hoped he was only unconscious, he had to have been, he was not dead; I refused to even think he could have been.

While in my thought she ended up getting me quite good on my right shoulder. That burned and stung like holy hell. Finding my opening I lunged the sword through he torso, earning a scream that could be heard across the fields and to both our kingdoms. Blood wept out her and seeped into her perfectly white dress. Watching her mutter words of hate she felt to the ground, those cold blue eyes starring at me as she fell, my sword sliding out of her and leaving a wound where her heart was once intact.

As I forgot my victories I rushed back over to the one I needed to see, the one I needed to have a heartbeat. Crouching down next to the limp boy I placed both hands on either side of his face. Gently looking him over and seeing that quite a bit of blood had come from his nose and mouth. I was relived to feel the small pushes of air coming from his parted lips, leaning down and kissing his forehead I whispered gently against is warm skin, "thank you." I realized I needed to get moving before another solider found us and the queen. I was in no shape to protect Stuart as well as myself for much longer. I also wasn’t going to wait for the medics or for someone to find us. Picking him up bridal style I began running to find a horse or medic team. The pain in my arm and shoulder burning red hot from the extra weight yet I wasn't going to stop. No, I was going to make sure he was safe.

Why did this fucker be so stupid? Why did he save me? I wanted to punch him and hug him and god I hoped he was okay. As soon as found the medics unit I handed him off as they carried him back to the castle, attending to me next as the war carried on. The white soldiers had yet to know they were fighting for no one, they had no ruler. I must have lost quite a bit of blood because as soon as I laid down on the stretcher, I only seen black.


	14. "2D"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D is oblivious to the events that happened after he was knocked out and discovers that Murdoc really does care for him more than what he previously believed. Overall he is happy to be awake and to clean and fed without a tube.

There was a gentle beeping in the distance; someone was touching my body, more specifically my lips. Something was pressed against them, a gel like a substance that smelt like honey and apples. I wanted to open my eyes but they refused to budge. I wanted to scream yet my lips wouldn’t move. Someone was talking; actually it was a few voices. One sounding rougher and familiar, was it the King? I stressed my ears trying to decipher what was going on.

“Is he goin’ to wake?” It was definitely Murdoc and he sounded pissed,

“Yes, although it is just a matter of time my majesty.” A hand was pressing against my cheek; I could feel as though I was being starred at. It was uncomfortable yet comforting to feel a familiar touch. My consciousness began going fuzzy again as if my mind was dissolving into space. I felt my one last breath leave my lungs before I felt numb and the stream of thoughts disappeared.

**12 days later**

The lights in the room were extremely harsh and my blurry vision took a few minuets to clear. The room smelt of nothing besides disinfectant and the weird gel on my lips made them tingle. I rose up my hand to feel them, a light stinging when I brushed over a cut that seemed to almost be healed, the gel must have been a medicine of some sort. Looking around I realized I was in the medical room where Noodle once was when she messed up her ankle. Why was I in here I wondered as I searched for the end of the IV in my arm. It suddenly came to the fight, queen, Murdoc, and, me.

It was a blurry memory but I can distinctively remember the pain shooting through my skull when the butt of the Queens sword struck me in the face when I was holding her down. I wondered what happened after, I’d have to ask Mur- Oh god he was going to kill me for leaving the castle again. Pressing my head deeper into the flat pillow under my head. Groaning inwardly as I thought of the lecture I was going to receive.

“You’re awake!” A small nurse yelped as she came over, checking my pulse and vitals before smiling warmly. “Welcome back” She cooed as she finished making sure I wasn’t going to die in the next few moments. Her heels clacked as she left the room, leaving me with a thousand questions. Not much later the King himself was stomping into the room, he looked like he was going to kill someone but I didn’t get hit or stabbed by the man, he actually hugged me tightly. He pulled me into his arms and held my frail body. I could have swore a few wet spots appeared on the thin gown I was wearing, once he released me and let me lay back down he began talking,

“You scarred me, fuck what were you thinking?” He growled, but more with worry. I knew I was not going to get around this lecture and might as well get it started,

“I wanted ta’ help yew’” My speech seemed slurred and my eyes went wide when my tongue was able to fit through a gaping hope where my two front teeth use to be.  
Murdoc watched me as my hands raised to my mouth, poking my teeth, well, gums. He pushed my hands away and grabbed my chin, pressing me to open my mouth. I did so and he looked surprised to see the hole although it didn’t stop his laugh.

“Ya got a dented head an’ missin’ teeth now love” He chuckled as he moved his hand back to my cheek, kissing my temple, “ya dent matches the one the hounds gave ya way back” I frowned. I had totally forgot about hitting my head that night. It happened when I was tunneling under the wall, a large stone was in the way but I had not really been too concerned.  
The rest of my body was in pain as well so it all sort of just blended in.

I must have looked awful and asked for a mirror, leaving Murdoc to wander around the room until finding one. He brought it back, still with a smirk. “Ya’ look pretty.” He sat on the bedside, watching my reaction.

The mirror showed a blue haired boy with large ears that laid on both sides of my head, a busted up lip, a gapped grin and a bruise near my left temple along with another under my chin. I looked like a wreck and laid down the mirror beside the bed, not wanting to look anymore. “I mean it’” He replied once seeing my disappointed look, I was close to tears as my tongue continue to move over my gums.

I didn’t believe him for a moment, I looked the other way, only to have his hand bring my face to his own as he kissed me lightly. His fingers were crawling into my hair and holding me as if I was breakable glass. A warmth spread across my cheeks and I looked up at him once the brief kiss was over, “promithe?” The lisp wasn’t attractive and took me a few tries to get it under control. “Promise?” I asked again.

He just chuckled again and hugged me, “Promise, lovely” I was only left with the loving comfort before his asinine mouth opened again, “Ya’ know I can start callin ya 2D now. Two dents. Yeah I like that, whatta’ think?” To be honest the nickname was kind of charming and I liked it even though the meaning behind it was not the best. I just nodded as he pulled me in tighter as his own response. “Lets get ya cleaned up” he said as he made his point my rubbing his fingers through my greasy hair.

I felt my hair with confusion; “I washed my hair yesterday” I spoke, more to myself than him and it left him with a hurt expression.

“Sorry’ to say D’ but you’ve been out for nearly two weeks, woke up earlier than we thought”

This left me in shock, that was impossible, I remember yesterday perfectly. How could I be out for so long? I felt like crying in confusion yet the tears never came. It bothered me knowing that so much has probably occurred that I will never know, the end of the battle that I never seen, and the fact there has been people messing with my body without consent. It sent a shiver through my entire body as I thought about it. I wanted to get clean, wash off anyone else’s fingerprints.

“I’ve been mostly takin’ care of ya” Murdoc spoke as he began pulling away the sheets as if it was practiced. He tossed them in a basket to be cleaned as I began shifting my feet, feeling as though my body was just waking up from a long nap, which I guess it was. It was strange to think the King has been to tending to somebody when everyone doted on him; made me blush even more though. “Didn’t want anyone touchin’ my bluebird” he spoke lowly, making sure that I understood each word. The king was possessive, this was well known but knowing he was willing to care for me while I was unconscious still made butterflies appear in my stomach.

It scarred me when he picked me up bridal style after disconnecting the small IV yet I held onto him like I was going to fall. He brought me to a joining bathroom; it was much more plain than the one connected to the king’s bedroom yet it was still nice. It again was completely white yet gold accents really made the room look elegant. He sat me gently down on the bath ledge, beginning the steady fill of the tub. Steam crept up the water and warmed my back. Murdoc allowed me to undress myself as the water began to reach the top. As he got a plush towel and washcloth I slipped in. A gentle moan slipping past my lips as the water soothed my slight aches from lying so long, Murdoc just watched from the side calmly.

He was wearing all black, a slim fitting button up matched with a tight pair of leather jeans. He had a strange style for a ruler although it looked amazing on him. He had bags under his eyes as if he has been only sleeping for a few hours a night. A pang in my chest led me to believe this was because he was beside me each night, waiting for me to wake up. I was about to ask about what happened after I got knocked out although he began pouring some body wash onto a cloth, pressing it against my pale back, rubbing it gently. “I’ll bring you lunch after this, I’ll be better than that tube shit they been feedin’ ya” I nodded with a purr at the attention as well as the thought of food awakening my hunger.

It was nice to be awake and under the Kings touch again, to feel his radiating warmth and to see the mismatched eyes. I let him continue to shift my sore body, letting my soak in the water for a bit before he rubbed some shampoo between the stands. I thanked him softly, I almost thought it went unnoticed until he just nodded “Thank ya’ for waken up.” He was so careful around my bruise that it made my breath hitch and heart feel constrained. I was so grateful for this man.

The time seemed to roll by until he was done and leaving me to sit in the warm water as he went to get some fresh clothes, ones from my room and that actually fit- Something to let me feel as myself again and not some patient with a goofy grin. Once he returned I dried off with some help and got changed. Going back to bed to find clean sheets and one of my blankets even folded up at the foot of the bed. I smiled cheerfully and let my head fall onto Murdoc’s shoulder as we walked, silently thanking him again.

I waited in the bed for the promised lunch, thinking and looking around at all the medical instruments and trying my best to recall the look on the Queens face. She was younger and beautiful yet her eyes dug into my soul, it made me shiver remembering the cool blue eyes, so different from Murdocs warm, and chocolate brown. She was going to kill my king and I just lunged my body at her, I just simply threw myself as Noodle taught me so many months before. The little techniques she taught didn’t compare to the skill the Queen had at least I occupied her until the King was to return. She probably got away after putting me into a brief coma.

Taken out of my thoughts as the warm smelling lunch came into the room I starred at the King and Noodle following behind him. She was smiling to the point where it may have been painful. She was carrying a cup of something, I couldn’t make it out but she seemed excited about it. I was happy to see another familiar face and to know that people cared about me. I was excited to see the vegan meal set in front of me as noodle sat down the peppermint on my bedside table. I wanted to inhale the food rather than chew and swallow. Yet I made a point to thank the two and hug the small girl, her doing a stronger pull than even Murdoc causing me to sputter and Murdoc to shoot her a look similar to how a parent watches a young child with an animal. I ate slowly as they chatted about some recent kingdom events, such as a new business, no recent beheadings and even a new maid joined the staff. I didn’t completely hear her name but it was something like Pauline, no Paula! Murdoc didn’t seem enthused about the new attendant although some of the staff was placed in the role of caring for the soldiers who ended up coming back. I continued to listen, mouth full and tea warming my dry throat. The rest of today would be filled with Noodles jokes, stories and overall gossip and to be honest I couldn’t wait.


	15. Cracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter that introduces Paula and her plans are not pleasant

The room was crisp and raised the hairs on the back of my neck. No one was here now and the room only smelt of medical cleaner and the faint scent of peppermint tea residue in the bottom of my cup. The King had royal duties to tend and I could tell Noodle was bored with repeating the same stories over and over to me. I have been connected to multiple machines for plenty of hours and the noises of them hummed to me as a low lullaby, the beeps giving a weak rhythm. The colorful lines tracing the beating of my heart, they peeked and formed mountain like images. Noodle had brought me my lyric book a few nights before, the texture of the paper soothing to my fingertips as I carefully pulled the pages away from each other. Chicken scratch and poorly made letters laid upon the faded blue lines. Sometimes when the King was stressed he’d come in and allow me to sing my new lyrics, giving me feedback and appreciation for the ones he believed were best (which was most). He’d fall asleep with his head on my lap and my fingers running over his neck and shoulders. 

I was to be on bed rest until tomorrow morning, I grew excited to get out of the prison like bed. I wasn’t paying attention when the door clicked open and let the warm smell of the castle slip within. The tapping of heels persuaded me to greet the person, which was expected to be a nurse. The woman who was making cautious strides towards me was not a nurse though. She was unfamiliar and gave me a strange feeling, one that I couldn’t make out. The woman had jaggedly cut hair that framed her slender face. Plump lips that supported a red lipstick, something the other maids laid heavily on their own but hers was bolder. A little black mole sat just above the corner of her lip that was turned into a grin. Her eyes were narrow and staring directly as if she was an old friend who had wanted to see me for ages. 

“Oi’ ya need something?” I asked as I further observed her. The mysterious girl had a slim yet filled chest that pressed tightly at the seams of her dress. Her torso led into a small waist that was held out by her feminine hips. She did have a lovely silhouette and seemed as though she was to be friendly. 

“Nothin! Just wanted to check on ya!” She chirped, her voice carried a nasally accent. My puzzled look continued as she perched herself on the side of my bed. Her lower back pressed against my thigh, making me uncomfortable. I could feel my anxiety begin to bubble up into my throat and clench my chest. 

“Names Paula honey, Paula Cracker,” So she was the one that made Murdoc cringe at the sound of her name. She put her hand out for me to kiss it, which I neglected to do and just shook it awkwardly.

“Stuart-“

“I know who you are hun! Everyone knows who you are.” My cheeks quickly heated up as she chuckled. I continued to bring my limbs closer together as I shaped my body away from her. 

“Yew the new maid, uh, right?” My voice expressed my nervousness; I was simply trying to understand why she was in the room and so close to me. She moved closer, inch-by-inch her face closed into mine. 

“Relax stu! I ain’t gonna bite cha’. An’ yeah I am, this place is great! And mm’” Paula purred, “That king is quite the looker, ye’ quite lucky to shag him huh?” I was shocked and my lips were parted, I couldn’t believe what she was saying. It felt as if lava was oozing over my reddened face. I was considering pressing the ‘panic’ button. This whole situation was getting too much and her hand kept creeping up towards me. “I think ya’ are the real prize though with that awesome’ hair and charmin’ looks.” Her hand was now twirling the blue stands that hung near my ears. I felt frozen and urged myself to speak. 

“Uh, I fink’ ya’ should go-“ before finishing my sentence I recognized her lips fixed onto mine forcefully. Her tongue moved over the open space where my teeth were knocked out and it made my body shiver and a light moan to escape my throat. Realizing this I pushed her off with as much force I could, struggling to get her greedy lips away from me. 

“We should do that’ again” She cooed as she slipped away and quickly smacked her heels away, shutting the door quietly behind her. I wanted to yell and scream but she was gone within seconds. I slipped down deeper into the blanket, which now felt dirty, and her scent lingered, it smelt like chocolate and smoke. Groaning inwardly I realized I may have to tell Murdoc, he’d kill her within minuets of finding it out. Maybe Paula was just confused? Did a strange girl deserve death over this? I wasn’t sure on what I was going to do. Laying my head back on the flat pillow I starred at the ceiling in thought, scarred of the route today was already taking.


	16. I just wanted my Noodles...

I had been released from the medical prison; the air in there was always so dry and drew cracks upon my lips. Constant discomfort against the firm mattress and the flat pillow was disappointing to sleep on. I stretched my lanky limbs and pulled my muscles awkwardly. I felt warmth from wearing my own clothes again, much better than the grainy, and very exposing, gown I had to wear. Now that I was done being monitored I found myself walking to my room to put away the items Noodle had brought me. While passing the cleaning maids I noticed the Kings study’s door was ajar, knowing the maids were not to clean in there I figured it was to be the King himself. 

Peeking within the room I noticed the same feminine figure that I had met the night before. I held my breath as I watched her move about the room like a cougar, her black maids dress trailing behind her and brushing over the desk and book shelves. Her dress seemed cut, shorter than the others. Paula’s pointed nails dragged alongside the books spines, as if she was looking for something particular in the collection of literature. Lighting up with a smirk she yanked a book away from its position on the shelf and hopped up onto the desk, letting the dress pose around her thighs. The black haired girl poked and flipped through the books whose title was too worn in to read from the distance. Skimming through the text she searched for something specific, but what? I wondered. As she read her lips curled into a smile, one that wasn’t from reading fairytales, but more of a confirmation like expression, as if the text was agreeing with her. Leaning in closer in attempt to see more of the books details I bumped my head against the doorframe. The awkward and clumsy act alerted the perched girl and her eyes snapped over to where I was peeking through. Paula shoved the book back into the place and quickly hopped down, making intimidating strides to where I was. Backing up with caution my back met a wall. Her heels snapped against the marble flooring as she pushed up against my shuttering body. Purring into the shell of my ear she slid a hand up my torso, “Didn’t take ya’ as a peeping tom”

She chuckled and her knee seemed to rise purposefully in between my legs. “Ya’ coulda’ just asked for anotha’”

The space between the small girl and me was now non-existent and my skin felt hot as I tried shifting my body away from her, “I wasn’t, Uh, I was just lookin’ for the King!” Paula’s knee pressed tightly against my crotch.

“Aw, c’mon Stu, let me make ya feel good”

“I-I gotta go” Pushing her off I raced down the hall, holding my clothes and items close to my chest. Finding my bedroom I slammed the door open and pressed it back close. My breaths heaving in and out of my body as I slid down the wood, feeling the want to scream and to cry at the same time. I could still hear her giggles echoing in the halls.  
Realizing the horror of the tight pain in my pants I tried pushing away the feelings. I hated my body and hated what she was doing to me. 

After relaxing and taking some deep breathes I calmed my mind and irritated body I decided to go get something to eat, the food served while I was in bed was not the most appetizing; just soups and bland tasting breads. Going to the kitchen I dig through the cupboards, finding only ingredients rather than easy and quick foods. I wasn’t much for cooking, never had been. Just as I kept digging one of the main chefs appeared behind me, making me jump when realizing she was watching. She was a plumper lady who always had a smile that pushed up her rosy cheeks. I believe her name was something close to Kehlani? She’d always liked me though; made sure everyone ate well in the castle. 

“Lookin’ for something dear?”

“Justa’ snack” I responded as she came over, patting me on the shoulder, she was a few inches shorter than me but was strong. Kehlani went to the fridge were she pulled out a small glass dish, “You don’t eat meat, correct?” She paused, the chilled glass turning her hands a bit red. I shook my head and she frowned, putting it back and looking through the items once more. 

“Ahhh, here we are” She pulled out another glass bowls, this one had a cover as well, making my curiosity grow. “How about some pasta? I made it for one of the maids a few nights ago, neva’ ate it” Now this sounded good. 

“Sounds great!” I came over to where the silverware was stored and collected my tools, next a bowl. As I did so she turned on the oven, a sudden heat radiated. “It’ll just be a moment before you can eat” I nodded and let her continue to work around the kitchen as usually, going to most likely start the Kings late lunch.

I watched intently as her thick fingers pressed and kneaded some dough she had been storing, apply pressure than rolling, than more pressure. I became bored watching her and began clicking my silverware together. Seeing my reflection in them I opened my mouth and peered in at the missing teeth, holding my tongue out I examined it.

“Ya’ food should be done dear” I shut my mouth quickly and looked back to her placing some of the steamy noodles into the bowl, they were covered with greens and white sauce. 

They smelt amazing and my mouth watered. Thanking her before running off with the hot bowl I ran back to my room to enjoy. Plopping down on my bed I took amount to just smell the real meal before devouring it. I was already feeling better and the warm food truly helped. I began going over todays events. Before I could completely finish the thought between chews Murdoc swung my door open.

“What’s with all the runnin ‘round?” He groaned, obviously opposite.

“Oi’ jus getting’ some food” He narrowed his eyes at me before leaning against the door frame, “What were ya’ doin in the study?” His stare was burning through me as I realized that he was thinking it was me.

“I wasn’t in tha’ study Mudz” I used the nickname, trying to calm the obviously upset King.

“Don’t cha’ lie to me dullard” Ouch, again with the insults. “Now what were ya’ doin?”

I gave him a confused look, why did he insist it was I? Should I just tell him the situation? He walked closer to me, his arms were folded and his fringe hanging low. 

“I promise it wasn’t me!” I yelped, watching him almost turn into a snarl and then loosen. 

“So who fuckin’ was?” I hesitated; this whole interrogation was going on for too long, my food was going to get cold. 

“Aye! Im talkin to ya” He loomed over me, I could smell the alcohol on his breath now, this wasn’t going to go well. 

“I fink’ a maid” I pulled my body back and away from him, crumpling in around my warm bowl.  
He raised an eyebrow then grabbed my by the arm, “Which one?”

“I dunno know” Obviously this wasn’t the answer he wasn’t looking for, his grip on my arm tightened.  
“Then ya gonna show me which one” He growled, yanking me out of the bed and promptly making me drop my bowl. Luckily it didn’t spill, 

“Murdoc stop! Why’s it matter? Stop!” I raised my voice as he pulled me away from my bed, I could feel my pulse rise, as I was sure that I was to have a bruise where his grip was.  
He wasn’t listening and we were almost to the door, he wasn’t even caring where he stepped because his foot landed on one of my keyboard, making it shriek with mismatched keys. 

“Stop! Ya’ hurtin me! It hurts!” I pleaded, this luckily got him to listen and twirl his body so it was facing mine, whatever fit of rage melting from his face when he looked at the harsh grip. Redness surrounding his hand in irritation, he released me and I back up, close to my bed and the backs of my legs pressing up against it.

He made a loud growl and ran his hands through his hair, then sliding them over his face. I was pretty terrified at this point, heart pounding and the thought of being hit in the face was quickly becoming a reality. I couldn’t run out of the room, he was in the way and my room was the third floor so I couldn’t jump out. I was a cornered animal. The King took a few steps closer, hand up as if he was going to grab me once more which obviously led me to move back and up onto the bed.

“2D’ comes on’ I’m sorry” He murmured as he could see my desperate expression. The nickname feeling odd and sounding possessive when coming out of his mouth. The royal sat on the bed, putting his hand down and letting out a rough breath. 

“Please, come on, come here’ will ya?” I hesitated, staring and trying to read his facial expression, which looked to be significantly calmer, and maybe a bit of grief? I crawled a bit closer, cautious of him. 

“Im sorry blue’ come on” He patted the spot beside him. I sat beside him and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck lightly as he did so. He mumbled another apology and I waved it aside.

“Do you know which maid was in there?” Murdoc asked more calmly this time, staring at me and into my own eyes.

“Why?” I questioned back, trying to figure out why this was all such a huge issue. 

“No one is allowed in there, no one” 

“uh, why not?”

He growled in warning of the questions before responding, “It doesn’t matter now tell me who”

“Murdoc ya’ gotta’ promise not to hurt her’” I begged

“I’ll do whatever’ tha’ Hell I want D’” 

I pressed my lips into a firm line, thinking about the worse outcome and it is nothing I want anyone to go through. Not even Paula. 

“D’ tell me!” He boomed making me jump back,

“Not until ye’ promise!”

He looked as if he could kill me this very second which I wouldn’t be surprised if that was being contemplated. The ruler showed his jagged teeth, “Fine I fuckin’ promise” 

I hated this side of him, the side of anger and drunkenness. I despised it. I knew he didn’t mean it but if he did do anything I would hold it against him, maybe that could be leverage?

“Murdoc if yew’ do I’ll neva’ be able ta’ trust ya’-“

“Will ya just fuckin tell me!” He cut me off, finding this to be my cue to come clean.

“Its, It’s the new girl, Paula. Im sure she didn’t know, I promise she didn’t know, I mean she is really odd an all, uh, she kissed me a few times even, Im sure she is just confused ya’ know? I, uh, just please, she is just confused” I rambled as his eyebrows pinched together; I could see clearly that he was pissed.

“She kissed you?!” That was the part he caught? I nodded gently,

“She came an checked on me while I was in tha’ infirmary, den’ again, I told her no” He cut me off again as he stood up and step briskely out the door,

“No! No! N-No! Murdoc Please! I yelped following after him, which made him turn around and he never looked so upset,

“Get back in tha’ room! If you fuckin’ leave I will make sure your head is on my fuckin’ wall!”  
I stopped dead in my tracks, face falling white and stumbling back into my room where tears rolled down my face. What have I done?


	17. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula puts Plan C into action

My blood was boiling as I made my way into the main lobby, snapping my heel down and calling for Paula wherever she was. My heavy voice vibrating against the walls as I waited for an answer, there was nothing. This only elevated my furious state. Who would dare come into my castle, go through my possessions, and kiss my Stuart? He was mine, no one else’s lips were to ever be near his or lay upon his angelic skin. My skin was crawling and I was trapped in my thoughts of her pushing herself against Stuart. Suddenly I felt a tug on my cape, Noodle stood there behind me. My fury eased but no sign of real comfort.

            “ _What_?” I growled, Noodles eyes narrowed as if she was the one in charge and that she wasn’t going to be talked to with an attitude. Yet her lips did move to my relief,

            “I saw her go into study” She paused, looking down at her shoes then back up, “no cleaning, she wasn’t cleaning.” I raged past her, this maid was going to be beheaded in front of the whole kingdom. Going back through the halls my fingers clenched and nails pushed into my palms. I saw the door slightly open and a light seeped from it, making a line upon the floor.

            I slammed the door open and had no breath left in my lungs. All anger resided as I stared at the view in front of me. There sat Paula, naked. Her skin was warmly lit as my eyes followed her shapely body. Her chest full was pushed up by her folded arms and nipples perked as if she was already playing with them. Her torso narrow and legs crossed blocking the rest of the view. She was sitting on my desk, lips wet as she licked them seductively. Paula's chocolate eyes were narrow and lips pulled into a smile as she watched my reaction, my own skin feeling too hot. I watched her step off the desk delicately, taking strides towards me, wagging her hips playfully. She laid a hand on my chest delicately, nails pressing into the fabric as she slipped past and closed the door behind me. As I was processing what was going on I noticed that a book lay open on the desk, one that was quite used and looked through. A growl bubbled up my throat and I snatched her wrist holding it tight and pressing it to the wall, pinning her. She only laughed and looked up at me with her warm eyes that hid behind her long lashes. Surprisingly she grinded up against me, moving her leg up on my hip, my snarl keeping her interested. She moved her lips up my neck and glided them to my ear. “Greeting’s my king”

            My hand moved from her wrist and to her throat, throwing and banging her head back against the wooden door. I held her in place, “I will end’ you” I reminded her. I was sick of this game that she was playing. “Breaking into my study” I chuckled “Touching Stuart, you’re bloody fuckin’ stupid” Her body was still moving to grind against me and she was still smiling.

            “Oi’ c’mon Murdoc, lets be honest, you can’t have him, you know this, you need a _queen_ ” this made me loosen my grip for a few moments letting her choke and sputter while trying to catch her breath. The room was filled with tension.

My pants were feeling tight and this frustrated me further. I let her go, watching her body slid against the wall as she panted for a breath. I turned towards the desk and went to the book, finding the page open to the traditions of the kingdom. It was written clearly that a queen must be chosen and within the confines of the text it denied any other partnerships.

            She was on suddenly on my back, her breasts sliding against me and shooting tendrils to my crotch. Her hands followed down my torso before kneading my stiffening member. It was foreign, it felt amazing, and with Stu being the infirmary for so long my body was beginning to ache for the comfort and feeling of someone else’s hand. I pushed into her hand and realized with a pang of guilt, this was not Stuart; the fingers did not belong to the blue haired boy I love. “You have to tell him, you can’t be together” She whispered, tongue dragging up the cartilage of my ear. My body wanted this but my mind was begging me not to touch her and not to allow her to touch me. I read the words over and over and looked back at her, she was blushing and horny as hell and I wasn’t much different. Her eyes though, they weren’t the bright innocent blue, they were brown and hazardous. Her hair did not fall gently around her sharp face that perfectly framed her freckles, no, she didn’t’ even have freckles like Stuart. I am the King, this is my Kingdom and they were to bow to whomever I chose. My ego, my anger and my frustration fueled me and it felt great. I was the king and this whore was challenging me? My hand came down and across her face, leaving a well-formed red (soon to be bruised) mark on her cheek. Taking a fistful of her hair I brought her back to my face, my eyes staring into hers and a sinister smile spread across my lips, “I am the king, I make the damned decisions, I don’t need some whore in my castle and touching _me,_ you are not worth touching me” I reminded her. Letting her go I watched her charms melt into something more deadly, she starred at me intensely before throwing out her nails marking my face with claw marks. We went back and forth, pulling, shoving and ripping at each other’s skin.

            I had the upper hand due to height and strength although she would not settle and kept coming back, promptly ripping my gold heart necklace from my neck. Just as I was going to strike her again, she ducked under my hand and went to gather her clothes. She moved to the far side of the room and quickly pulled up the lacey black panties. I gave her a puzzled look as she threw on the fabric, “Where tha’ fuck are ya’ goin” I growled as I went to corner her, moving lightly on her feet she managed to get dressed all while keeping out of my distance and on the opposite side of the desk.

            Blood was smeared in with her red lipstick as she pushed it further out of place with the back of her hand, “Imma’ go talk to our favorite boy” she giggled as she still was trying to catch her breath. I slammed my hands on the desk, making her flinch away and take off towards the door. I took off to follow her; I could hear my heart in my ears as we dashed down the slick halls. Pushing other maids and people out of the way she found the room Stuart was demanded to stay in. Paula threw open the door and disappeared into the room.  Once I got into the room I found Stu yelping and crying against her grip. Her hand was white as she tightly gripped the boy by the hair with one hand and the other held his fork, still covered in pasta sauce to his throat. It was pressing deep enough to cause clear discomfort yet not to be dangerous. The strength the petite women held reminded me that I should not doubt that she could rip his voice box out of boy with one quick movement.

            The blue hair boy was whimpering as the forks sharp points pressed deeper, close to breaking the pure white skin. Tears streamed down his cheeks as we made eye contact “Mu-Mudz” his voice broke my blackened heart.

“Aw, well now ya’ here maybe we should all talk” Paula began. I thought the white queen was bad, Paula was much worse. Why did Stuart have to be targeted? Anyone besides him; Noodle could at least defend herself. I began cautiously stepping closer, planning my attack, which was the wrong move.

            “Oh honey, he shoudn’t get any closer, ya’ gonna be hurt _really_ bad if he does” Paula cooed into the rabbits ear, letting me hear as her eyes flicked back to me.

“I think he has something to tell ya doll” She purred and petted his hair back, exposing his reddened and tear streaked face. I growled, I knew what she wanted and it was to get Stuart out of the way, she wanted him dead or away from me. I began piecing together her plan; she was in the study to confirm that I needed a Queen, that I couldn’t have Stuart. She wanted him to be seen cheating, to fall for her, to convince me that he was a cheater. She must have realized this wasn’t going to work and that persuading me to leave him was her plan B, which failed as well. My heart was nearly breaking through my chest as I realized she was going to kill him if he didn’t leave. She wanted to be Queen and wasn’t going to let a blue haired rabbit get in the way of that.

            I clenched my teeth as she yanked his head back, exposing his throat more and moved the fork to be directly pointing on his adams apple, the last spot already bruised and looked painful. “Tell him” She insisted, her words seeped into my ears like poison.

            “Paula, let him go-“

            “Tell him!” She yelped, Stuart’s eyes were desperately staring at me.

            I pushed my hands to my temples and my jaw clenched, I didn’t want to do this but I didn’t want to see a fork in the throat of my lover. This was insane; this was completely and utterly insane. “We can’t be together” I bit out, eyes not breaking contact with Paula’s as I spoke to Stuart.

            “Wha?” He choked out and she smiled against his cheek as she spoke,

            “He needs a _queen_ darling, you aren’t a girl, you should have seen how a girl made him feel” I watched Stuart look for reasoning, look for any explanation in my eyes, I didn’t have any. She continued talking about our encounter before I slammed my fist down on the dresser, gaining her attention,

“Let’ em go you bloody bitch” I seethed.

            “Oh, I think he wants to know more” The fork began pressing deeper, indicating it was my turn to talk.

            “There’s nothin’ more” I spoke cautiously, watching her every move, “I don’t love him, he’s a toy, he’s a quick fuck, I’m bored of him” I hated every word that came from my mouth, every sick lie. "He is nothing to me okay? The dogs would have more use for him. Not even his pathetic voice could serve me anymore 'cause of his fucked up mouth" I couldn’t look at Stuart, I couldn’t watch his heart break anymore. “I need a queen, a real ruler, not a joke” I spoke harshly. "Fuckin' hell you'd do me the favor ta' kill em now" I chuckled under my breath as I shrugged my shoulders, "Go ahead, make it a show" This seemed to have pleased Paula while simultaneously ruin the singer. He was shaking his head, like it was all a dream, it was a nightmare; his whole body was shaking actually. She moved away the fork and let go of his hair, leaving him to run off and out of the room, past me and away from us. I turned to run after but was met with a girl on my chest, trying to kiss me, “Oh, that was lovely dear! I’m so glad you came to your senses” She was delusional, a complete wreck. I couldn’t hold back on impulses anymore.

“Im glad ya’ brought me to ‘em my queen” I purred as I watched her expression turn delighted, she moved towards me, capturing my lips in a chaste kiss. As we bit and moved our lips against each other I let the fork slip from her hand and into mine. Paula was giddy and excitedly pushing herself onto me; arms wrapping around my neck. I purred into the kiss as my other hand came up swiftly and forcefully pushing the fork deep into her throat, letting the blood seep and pour out of the now opened wound. I drank up her screams and I licked at her lips, blood dripping from her mouth. I was evil and I was the fucking King of Hearts, no one was to make a fool of me and no one was to hurt my rabbit. Lapping up the bit of blood, her screams finally stopped and I let her body fall away from mine, making a crimson pool of my favorite color on the ground. I was impressed by my work as I turned to go find my real love. Briskly leaving the room with no regret. I made sure to request a cleaning and I began running, I didn’t know where Stuart would go but I had a good idea. The garden, where it all started.


	18. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc has to create an apology that will soothe the aching heart of his lover.

I walked threw the garden, my eyes searching for the tall ears and shocking blue hair. As I made my way through its maze like designs I picked up on the sounds of whimpering sobs. I was met with guilt and felt the pain well up in my chest. I knew those cries and thus I followed them cautiously. Feeling as though I was getting closer I called out his name, which was not the best idea due to me only hearing the movement of bushes and feet hitting the ground.

            “Get away from me!” He yelped as he moved. I considered ordering the guards to begin blocking off the exits and corner him; although I figured I should handle this myself. I tracked down the sounds of heavy breathing mixed with harsh hiccups. Stuart was fast and this was becoming a much harder task than anticipated. Finally the noises stopped and I assumed I was close to the rabbit’s location. I scanned the area, it was at the willow tree and the rose bushes were in full bloom around it. The gardeners had outdone themselves; the garden was exquisite and gave a sense of serenity in such a world of chaos. The nearby fountain calmly moved and rose petals littered the water, calmly sailing through the motions. The scene was beautiful but the small tufts of blue hair sticking out from behind an apple tree was heart wrenching. Stuart was curled in on himself protectively, like a small puppy who’d been kicked. It was odd to see the lanky limbs so scrunched and tight, he didn’t look half his height. He was pressing his face into his knees and his back quivered with each breath. I was confused why he had stopped running but I wasn’t going to ask questions. I walked towards him cautiously, “Bluebird?” Stuart didn’t move, just sat perfectly still, his shuttering breaths being the only exception.

            The rabbit was so sentimental and so loving and what I said surely broke his heart. Stuart was most fearful of my intentions and I only confirmed those fears with sickening words that cut through him like glass. I let the words crawl and bite at him and let them begin to fester in his mind. Stuart was so sincere and took everything to heart, everything. Even when I would joke, his pleading eyes would look for some reasoning for it to really just be a joke. He was so unsure of the relationship and whatever we had I may have just ruined. Stuart didn’t know the situation, he didn’t know that I was doing it to save him but now he did know the kingdom would look badly upon us. I couldn’t lie or reverse that. I kneeled beside him and took him into my arms, he pushed and squirmed against me but eventually gave in and dry heaved against my shoulder. I felt awful listening to the angelic voice break into sniffles and sputtering coughs due to me.

            I gently combed my hands through his hair, shushing him and trying to sooth the ache. I pressed my lips to the top of his head; kissing him gently as he grew quieter. Taking a deep breath I was reminded of the first days I was so lucky to wake up with the boy laying beside me. His pearl like skin glimmering in the early morning as the corners of his plush lips would spread into a smile, he knew I liked to watch him in the morning. I loved seeing him at peace and where I couldn’t do anything wrong or cause him pain. In his sleep he was as a rose in a case, gorgeous and protected. “I’m’ so sorry blue, please, Im sorry” I pleaded, perfume of roses mixing in with the fresh lavender scent in his hair. I knew this wasn’t going to make it up to him. I knew this wasn’t going to comfort the boy who I had just called worthless. I tucked my fingers underneath his chin and brought his eyes to my own. Stuart’s cheeks were blotchy and red and tear streaked, lips quivering and biting at them to make them stop. I laid feathering kisses on his temples and cheeks; I wasn’t good at these things. I ruled with an iron fist and didn’t apologize for any of my actions but something about this rabbit made me break and become something similar to human.

            “Why-y? I love-d you, I trusted-d you” I refused to wince at how he said ‘loved’ rather than ‘love’. I may never be able to fix this disaster.

            “Stu, I love you,” I pressed a kiss on his cheek, “She was goin’ to kill you” I was going to continue but he shook his head,

            “No you don’t! You wanted her to kill me! To make it a show!” I saw the tears begin to well up again as he pushed against me as if he was an animal in fear of its life. Scratching and tearing away in a frantic motion and I just continued to hold him tightly as he pleaded for me to let him go.

            “Stop, Stuart stop,” I said sternly trying to get him to relax once more, “I needed her to believe me, fuckin’ hell Stuart, Stop” my temper was rising and everything screamed in me to forget about him. I craved him though, I obsessed and wanted to posses every inch of him and to see his smile every morning.

            He paused his kicking and moving as he peered up at me again, “You said I have, that I have, a fucked up mouth, my singing, I can’t sing? I can’t sing even” as Stuart made his own questions; he would answer them in self-doubt. I held him tightly, feeling his quickly beating heart race against my own that felt low and heavy in my chest.

            “C’mon, I love you and I didn’t bloody mean it, I promise, c’mon ya gotta trust me, just, just trust me?” I didn’t like this side of me but it was the only one to provide any reassurance to the boy. I rambled on my love, compliments and how it was all fake. I peppered kisses all over the blue haired boys face and moved him so that he was sitting on my lap. Stuarts thin limbs moved awkwardly before settling on a potion that placed his head on my shoulder. Tears seeped through the fabric laying over my chest but I welcomed the warm distraction. He was finally settling down after what felt like hours of me telling him how perfect he was. He was perfect; he was so innocent and pure. I loved every piece of him and wished to capture it all.

            The blue haired boy would constantly ask for reassurance, “Im notta’ toy?” he would ask in a shaky voice and I would praise him. I would praise his beauty and his kindness. How he was brave when he needed to be and how he made me feel. I would push kisses onto the top of his head and gently rub his back as he gained little by little confidence. He wanted to go over every piece; every word and it pained me to relive the moment. It was even worse to think that he remembered and carved every word that I said within his mind. The singer was pitiful and made me want to hold him like this forever, to make sure no one, absolutely no one was to touch him or hurt him.

            Stu’s tears ceased and he looked as if he was asleep, his chest gently rising and falling as the breeze shifted his hair. He was a dream, an absolute piece of perfection. He made me feel alive and so much more. Pure happiness whenever he looked at me and joy whenever he showed that goofy smile.

            “We can’t be together though, can we?” His words were tender and sounded more as a statement rather than a question. I mulled it over, I didn’t want him to cry anymore but I didn’t want to lie.

            “I will deal with it, you are the one I love and you are the one I will appoint,” I confirmed as I watched his cheeks heat warmly. “I am the King and whatever I say goes, the book can sod off.” I hugged the boy as the sun warmed us through the openings of the willow. If the council was to disagree with my choice to appoint Stuart than I would cut their entitled and privileged balloted heads clean off. I took this kingdom by force and I was too lead it the same way with Stuart by my side. The rabbit pressed his face into my chest and we sat there, peacefully. It was as if nothing could part us and if we were normal.

            It was as if the white queen never raised a war, the people never gossiped and Paula never tried to break into the Monarchy. I was happy with the rabbit sitting on my lap and I was also content. I didn’t want anything at this moment but to continue in it; to bask in its sincerity. I knew Stuart was to still think about my words but each day I can prove them wrong. With each day I can prove to him just how much I love him.


End file.
